Respect,Forgiveness And Die
by QuarkStrange
Summary: Issei, un chico sin suerte, lo unico que tenia era a su madre... con un trabajo que pocos quisieran tener. El vio lo peor de la iglesia catolica, su unico soporte vital es su hermana menor. Pero despues de un tiempo todo el mal acabo y el pudo tener una nueva esperanza gracias a las chicas y una vida normal hasta cierto punto. (lemmon adelante)(harem)(incesto)(anti-religion)
1. Chapter 1

**Highschool DxD**

 **Respect,Forgiveness And Die**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CLAS M**

 **¡Feliz navidad!**

 **Este fanfiction contiene alto nivel de agresión y temas fuertes tanto implícitos como explícitos, si eres creyente leelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, se muestra una realidad que ha sido comprobada y ocultada por siglos y décadas.**

 **Hola espero que les guste. (Harem)(Lemon)(Antireligion).**

 **Diganme a quien meto en el harem**

Simbología:

-vallance!- (diálogo normal)

-[lo siento]- Ddraig

-"no pensaba que sucedería"-pensamiento

* * *

Capitulo: l

 **Capítulo 0: "Care and Begins"**

Issei era un chico desgraciado siempre lo fue, nadie estuvo para llorar cuando murió su padre y su madre.

-¡issei, escucha bien esto! quiero que te quedes aquí no entres a la habitación por ningún motivo, todo lo que oyes es música- le dijo la madre un poco preocupada pues no tenía alternativa, nadie podría cuidarlo mientras trabajaba.

-si, mama espero que no tardes tengo mucha hambre, después de esto te llevare a un restaurante, cuida bien a tu hermana.- el chico tenía un bebé en sus manos, en verdad al chico no le importaba que él no hubiese comido, mientras su hermana sí y estuviese bien abrigada.

-¡apurate puta!- decía un tipo que la esperaba dentro de la habitación.

Esperaba pacientemente a su mamá cuando salía de ese cuarto, por lo general no duraba menos de media hora adentro.

-¡ya issei vamonos rapido de aqui!- esta vez la madre salió con varios golpes en la cara, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto, lo unico que queria era que sus hijos fueran felices… aunque ella hubiese pasado un infierno dentro de ese cuarto que visitaba cada noche.

Ella tomó a la bebé y caminaban rápido hacia una camioneta que estaba en posesión que era de la madre de issei.

Cada segundo ahí contaba, cada segundo era una agonía más, y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer que sus hijos la sufrieran.

Era una ruta muy larga la que tenían que tomar para ir a la ciudad, aproximadamente 3 horas de desierto.

-hoy iremos a comer a un buen lugar issei, iremos al restaurante que me dijiste que siempre habías querido ir ¿recuerdas?.- dijo la mamá volteando al asiento trasero a ver a su hijo que cuidaba con delicadeza a su hermana recién nacida.

-¡sí mamá!- respondió issei cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre le hablaba.

En el recorrido la madre empezó a sentir dolores de cabeza y musculares pero no le tomo importancia, por lo regular es normal poder tener algunas anomalías, pero no siempre son enfermedades.

-¡ya llegamos!- entraron al restaurant issei estaba particularmente feliz pues al fin podían haber ido a un restaurante y no comer una comida rápida como siempre.

Algo que noto issei es que todos veía a su madre pero como veía que esta ni siquiera les hacía caso, él también adoptó esa conducta y pide lo que quería comer, su madre solo pidió una ensalada que tenía un precio muy bajo, pero aun así estaba feliz pues su hijo issei también lo estaba.

La primera vez que issei sonreía de verdad.

-¡termine mama!- issei se había comido todo lo que estaba en el plato lo dejo limpio completamente, ella tambien se habia acabado su ensalada.

-vamonos issei- se levantaba ella fue a pagar.

Los dos salieron del restaurante, ahora su madre sentía más los dolores, pero no le importaba para nada.

Todos se encontraba dentro de la camioneta, ahora se dirigen a un lugar que issei no conocía para nada, pero se mantuvo callado era un camino empinado que subía a una montaña.

Al llegar issei se dio cuenta que el lugara era hermoso se podía ver las luces de la ciudad, toda la ciudad se podía ver desde ahí.

-wow esto es hermoso ¿como sabes que existía?- le pregunto issei a su madre, ella ya estaba preparada para contestar aunque le doliera mucho aceptarlo.

-aqui venia con tu padre…- dijo ella un poco triste, pero enseguida se recuperó- ¡pero eso no importa! lo que importa es que hoy cumples 4 años y tu hermana 3! por lo que tengo sus regalos- dijo ella sacando una pequeña caja de madera que contenía 4 esferas como perlas, cada una era un pulsera eran de distintos colores.

-¿que color le damos a ross?- preguntó su madre, había una roja, una blanca, una negra y una azul.

-¡la blanca!- él dijo

-te doy a ti las demas tu tienes mas años, ella solo acaba de cumplir 3, además ella le voy a dar un anillo.

El anillo como de oro de una santa, desconocida, solo sabía que era de oro.

Se quedaron a mirar el firmamento desde la camioneta, pues no podían sacar a Ross del auto, se podía enfermar.

* * *

Capítulo 1: "from bad to worse"

Habían pasado 2 años desde esa noche, 2 años de un peor infierno para la madre de issei, en su "trabajo" y esos dolores que no sabía que eran, ahora issei tenía 6 años y Ross 5, los dos ya eran conscientes de que su madre no estaba bien.

-¡mama que te pasa!- la madre cayó desmayada en medio de la ciudad, era de noche.

-¡mami!- gritaba la niña pequeña, ellos tenían que pedir ayuda a quien fuera no importaba.

Pasaba un señor que parecía tener mucho dinero, así que le pidieron ayuda, el señor aceptó y llevaron al hospital a su madre así.

-¡doctor! ¿como esta mi madre?- pregunto issei a la doctor y este puso una cara un poco triste y respondió.

-ella.. murió.- dijo y se fue rápido.

No creerlo pues,no había algo que matara a una persona así de repente…

Los dos lloraron por mucho tiempo hasta que llegó una hermana.

-... mm perdón ustedes son los familiares de la señora- les preguntó un poco apenada y con dolor pues no era tan fácil ver a dos hermanos sin ningún familiar, y con la madre muerta.

-si…- contestaron al unísono, con la cara llena de lágrimas…

-vamos a trasladar a su madre a un velatorio de la iglesia catolica…¿esta bien?- pregunto la hermana.

-si- ellos no tenían la energía para contestar otra cosa, la hermana solo asintió con con la cabeza y fue a firmar los papeles correspondientes.

-ok… trasladaremos a la señora.

-si-

-ustedes acompáñenme los llevaré en un auto- les dijo la hermana, ellos se levantaron y tomados de la mano caminaron con la hermana, después subieron a un auto, que lo llevaría a ese lugar.

Los dos hermanos iban rotos completamente, no sabían a dónde iba ni lo que les podía pasar solo pensaban que ahora habían quedado solos. issei iba decidido a cuidar a su hermana por el resto de su vida, nunca la iba a descuidar, jamás, el no se podía morir, y si moría lo haría porque su hermana viviera.

Realmente los hermanos no se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado viajando, no tenían tiempo para saberlo ni conciencia.

No sintieron que llegaron ni nada solo cuando la hermana le hablo, ya estaba todo listo para el funeral, en el cual solo hiban a estar ellos dos.

-bajen del auto, porfavor- les pidió la hermana, los dos bajaron.

Siguieron a la hermana por una gran cantidad de pasillos, hast uno en donde se encontraba el ataúd, en medio de todo.

Ellos dos solo se sentaron y continuaron llorando, hasta que issei se levantó y se acercó.

-hermosa como siempre mamá, siempre te preocupas por nosotros, ahora pasas a un lugar mejor, no te preocupes por nosotros yo cuidare a ross, espero que algun dia nos volvamos a encontrar, ya no tengo mas lagrimas, adios madre.- el se voltio y se sentó en el lugar y tomó de la mejilla delicadamente a su hermana y le dijo.

-ya no tengas miedo… yo te cuidare, por siempre estare para ti… perdón si no soy suficiente, aun asi cuenta conmigo- el chico ya había parado de llorar, su hermana lo abrazó y se durmió.

Pasaron varios días juntos en ese lugar.

-bueno, como veo que ya estuvieron mucho tiempo aquí, y no tienen familia se puede quedar ella, pero tú tendrás que ir a otro lugar en donde hay una escuela.

-¡pero yo le dije a mi hermana que no me separaria de ella pase lo que pase!- le dijo issei con un tono de voz fuerte a la hermana, pero no podia ser asi.

-issei, este lugar solo es para mujeres, me temo que solo será por poco tiempo y podrás visitarla cuando lo decidas- le dijo tranquila para que pudiera entender.

-¡no! tengo que estar con mi hermana!- le grito a la hermana.- no nos pueden separar!- le volvió a decir sentía como si lo poco que hubiese sanado lo hubiesen echado por la borda.

-no puede pasar issei, en la tarde irás a la escuela católica, tu solo no te puedes hacer cargo de tu hermana entiende!- dijo eso ultimo con un tono mas fuerte- ademas ya firme tu traslado no puedo jugar con ellos.

Ella salió presurosa y cerró la puerta con llave. sentía impotencia, sabía que la cuidaran un lado pero por el otro su promesa estaba en juego.

-ya llegaron por ti issei, ven vamos- le tendió la mano la hermana, esta esperaba una grosería como respuesta, pero no fue así, el tomo su mano y juntos salieron del recinto a un auto.

-¡aqui esta padre ben!- le dijo la hermana al padre que estaba conduciendo el auto.

-... que pase, ¡gracias hermana griselda!- se despedía el padre ben, issei ya había subido al auto.

-¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó el padre.

-me llamo issei- dijo solo así.

-on tu apellido muchachito!- dijo empezando a reírse.

-nunca lo supe.- cuando el padre escuchó eso paró en seco de reírse y se puso serio.

-¿no sabes cual es tu apellido?- le preguntó.

-como yo no sé mi apellido, más bien no tengo apellido.-

-¡que tal si te pones uno!- como si tuviera una gran idea.

-¿cual podría ser padre ben?- pregunto issei.

-mmmm, que tal hortzandi.- dijo el padre, con una sonrisa.

-esta bien issei hortzandi… mm- respondía issei normal, no le emocionaba.

-¿oye issei te gustan los dulces?- preguntó el padre con una cara digamos rara.

-nunca he probado uno…- respondía serio.

El viejo sacó una barra de chocolate y se la obsequio.

-sabes.. si te portas bien y eres disciplinado podrias ganar mas…- dijo con la misma cara.

-bien… sabe bien- dijo serio como siempre, no se inmuto por el sabor.

-ya casi llegamos issei.-habían entrado a un bosque, al final se veía una pequeña iglesia, y al lado estaba una gran casa y al lado de esa otra.

Al llegar lo primero que se veía eran a unos niños de uniforme rojo y a unos de uniforme azul, los de rojo estaban entrenando espada, y los de azul estaban rezando en la iglesia.

-bien issei, te llevare al dormitorio- salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la casa de atrás, al entrar había salones de clases, en el segundo y tercer piso igual el cuarto piso era en donde estaban los dormitorios.

-gracias por traerme padre- el padre se había ido.

 **Segun se habia ido, no podía perderse, la dicha de ver a un niño nuevo desnudo…**

Issei de desvistió y se vistió, cuando iba a bajar, el padre bajó corriendo, para que no lo descubriera y lo espero en el hub.

Issei bajo al hub, en donde lo esperaba el padre ben.

-bueno issei, aquí hay dos periodos desde las 6:00 am a 1:00pm son tus clases y de 1:00 a 3:00, es la hora de comida y descanso, de 3:00 a 6:00 tienes que trabajar y de 6:00 es rezar, ahora te toca entrar a clases, tu vas en esta.

El entró en una clase, cuando issei entró acompañado del padre ven algunos niños se asustaron o empezaron a llorar sin sentido, la clase la tenía una hermana joven muy joven.

RINGGGGG

Dieron el toque para salir a descanso, tenían que pasar por su comida y podían sentarse en donde quisieran, la comida era buena hasta cierto punto.

Issei salió a buscar lugar entre todos y se sentó al lado de un chico rubio, que estaba con otro más chico que ellos dos.

-hola me puedo sentar con ustedes?- pregunto un poco tímido, pero no hubo mayor problema.

-si siéntate, soy izaya tengo 6 años, el es bob y tiene 4 años, ¿y tu?- le preguntaron a issei, él se sentó ahora con más confianza.

-yo soy issei y tengo 6, igual que tu- respondió feliz pues era bueno que ya tuviera con quien hablar.

-¿oye porque ustedes tienen otro uniforme?- se refería a que ellos tenían el uniforme rojo y el azul.

-porque los de uniforme rojo entrenamos espada, y los de azul estudian- respondió.

-ahh…

-issei! no te acerques mucho a ese padre…- dijo señalando disimuladamente hacia el padre ben.

-el no es bueno- dijo bob.

-¿porque?- pregunto issei dudoso, le pareció normal.

-dicen que cuando está solo contigo te hace cosas malas- dijo izaya.

-gracias por la advertencia.- siguió comiendo.

-¡hola me puedo sentar con ustedes, se acercó otro chico rubio, de ojos color bosque!-este se sentó al lado de issei.

-si no hay problema- afirmó izaya.

-hola ¿como te llamas?- le pregunto issei

-soy cristian… tengo 6 años- se presentó ante los 3 chicos.

-bueno yo soy izaya tengo la misma edad que tu- se presentó izaya.

-yo soy issei tengo 6 años- el chico se recargo un poco en issei.

-...mm yo soy bob tengo 5- bob decía.

Los 3 chicos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, cristian se fue con issei, hiban en el mismo dormitorio.

-¡duermanse! mañana hay mucho trabajo!- gritaba un padre, los dos chicos se impresionaron por la crueldad del padre.

En medio de la noche ninguno de los dos podía dormir y oyeron algo.

-"ven… rápido te voy a dar dulces"- se oía una voz reconocible, él estaba diciéndole a un niño como de 8 años que fuera con el.

El chico se levantó silencioso y acompañó al padre.

Cristian y issei se vieron a los ojos y decidieron ir a investigar.

Con mucho sigilo los siguieron hasta las oficinas, que estaban abiertas, una oficina hasta el fondo en donde la puerta estaba entreabierta ahí estaba ben on el niño.

-vamos a platicar... - le dijo ben.- pero no creas que se me olvido, los dulces están en ese cajón.

Ellos oían hasta el último detalle, vieron que el cajón estaba algo alto, al costado de una pared, el niño se puso de puntas y alcanzó los dulces…

-ahi estan ahora que ya te di los dulces te toca a ti pagar.- le puso una mano en la boca y con la otra le bajó los pantalones… y

Los dos chicos se asustaron por lo que le estaba haciendo, los dos corrieron hasta que se toparon con la maestra que todavía estaba despierta, casi la tiraron, ella era una hermana.

-... que hacen despiertos niños- les dijo sin gritar, la hermana tenia como unos 15 años su cabello era azul celeste.

-es… que el padre ben le estaba haciendo…. así con su…- le platicaron.

Ella casi grita del susto, y la llevaron a ver, ella se percató, por sí misma de de que estaba haciendo el asqueroso padre ben al chico, por desgraci ya había acabado… y había visto que la hermana lo estan bien asi que corrio atraparla y se la llevo, los dos chicos corrieron hacia el dormitorio, ben habia visto que dos niños tambien estaba ahi pero no vio sus caras.

-nos salvamos…

Capítulo 1.5: "good morning"

A la mañana siguiente, los dos se levantaron y eran inseparables, tenían miedo de lo que le pudo haber hecho bien a la hermana, se sentaron y esperaron a que llegara la maestra… nunca llegó y en su lugar vino ben.

Los dos chicos estaban nerviosos tal vez el sabia que ellos fueron.

-¡cuantas veces les he dicho que la noche es para dormir!- dijo mientras aventaba el escritorio, trae un látigo.

-¡no me desobedezcan, dios los castigara se iran al infierno, pero por eso yo les cobraré sus culpas!-

-¡quítense las camisas todos!- los dos no sabían si era una maña para satisfacer su asquerosa libido, o no.

El pasaba con cada uno y le daba 10 latigazos, issei y cristian trataron de permanecer fuertes, y lo lograron.

-bien ya acabe de castigarlos, ahora les daré clases de matemáticas- cada vez que se equivocaban los hacía sufrir.

-¡te estoy preguntando cuanto es 4x5+5x6!- él le daba un latigazo cad a que se equivocaba y el niño no tenía ni idea, todo está lleno de sangre, issei y christian solo se limitaban a ver.

-...mmm 40- decia el chico

-¡no! toma!- solo se veía la sangre salir.- te dejare en paz, ahora pasa tu issei!

-cuanto es lo que le acabo de decir a tu estúpido compañero- dijo disimulando su enojo y preparando el látigo para estrenar al nuevo.

-50- dijo serio, ben se sorprende…

-mmm te hare otra pregunta cuanto es 1000-1?- le dijo ahora si estaba mas que seguro que iba a fallar según ben.

Issei si sabía la respuesta, pero el siguiente en el número de lista era cristiano y él le había dicho que no sabía nada, además faltaba poco para salir… se sacrificaria por cristian.

-mm 800- respondió issei, ya esperaba los latigazos.

Así pasaron muchos intentos hasta que ya faltaban 30 segundos para salir… al descanso.

-¡999!- grito issei del dolor.

-bien issei!, ahora sigue cristian…- dijo él estaba dispuesto a pasar… pero

RINGGGGG.

-te salvaste…. - le dijo.

-¡issei estas bien!- le dijo cristian a issei él estaba preocupado.

-si, si lo estoy gracias cristian, ahora vamos a estudiar…- le dijo sacando una pequeña libreta, el estudio con la ayuda de izaya y issei.

En la hora de trabajo ben se había llevado a otro chico, y en la noche issei y cristian estudiaron.

De ahí nunca fallo.

* * *

Capítulo 2:"crystal"

Después de un mes issei se había vuelto mejor amigo de izaya y bob, pero aún más con cristian, en todo se ayudaban los dos, issei se sacrificaba por cristian ya que nunca fue a la escuela.

-... perdón issei yo no quería que sufrieras tanto, perdona por ser tan tonta- dijo alguien quien no conocía la voz.

-¿quien es aquí no hay mujeres? y esa voz parece ser de mujer.

-aqui atras…- le tocó el hombro el supuesto cristian.

-soy mujer issei, yo no quería ser monja asiq ue me vesti de niño para poder estudiar...perdón yo no quería que te sacrificaras tanto… perdon

-pero qué demonios! con razon tu voz era tan rara….siempre he creído que las mujeres no son débiles en nada… solo que no nos gustan que las maltraten… - el estab impresionado pues ella era tan.. bonita, que sentía algo por ella, no sabía que era pero queria… no sabia

-issei desde el primer dia me llamaste la atención eras tan tierno… tan bonito… pero cuando empezaste a castigarte a ti mismo, por mí, lloraba cuando tu dormías… no sabía cómo recompensarte ni sabia que ibas a decir cuando te revelara que yo no soy hombre… pero si se que decirte… issei me gustas… te amo… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo ella llorando y abrazándolo.

-pienso lo mismo eres tan hermosa… y tu también te has sacrificado por mí… pusiste en riesgo tu estancia en este lugar por mi… - ella lo beso, profundamente un beso.

A eso se refería issei.

-me llamo issei tengo 7 años y soy tu novio ¿y tú?- le pregunto issei.

-soy crystal y tengo 7 tambien y soy tu novia mucho gusto issei- respondió cariñosa.

Ella volvió a acomodarse el cabello ella usaba una vaina para disimular y un broche adentro.

Al día siguiente en el descanso…

-¿qué te pasa izaya? porque tienes tantos golpes.- dijo preocupado.

También bob tenía muchos golpes.

-es que empezamos la prueba de fuerza... es un infierno- dijo, el mal.

-balba ya es malo…- bob decía mientras comía un poco.

-¡maldito viejo!- dijo Crystal.

Ahora sin darse cuenta empezaba el infierno para otra persona conocida de issei.

* * *

Capítulo 3:"years"

Ya habian pasado 6 años desde ese dia, Ahora tenían 13 años y bob 12, el infierno estaba apunto de terminar para los 4.

-¡y ahora! pareces mas lastimado que lo normal!- dijo issei impresionado

-es que hoy fue el entrenamiento más duro fue una tortura….- dijo llorando- y algunos no salieron de ese cuarto.

-entonces se murieron!- casi grita issei.

Crystal empezó a llorar todos lloraron disimuladamente.

-¡que ya acabe este infierno!- dijo issei para sus amigos… lo que ellos no sabían es que issei había nacido en uno.

-de acuerdo ¿pero como?- dijo izaya.

-huyendo!- respondió crystal, con lagrimas en los ojos- yo puedo armar un plan para mañana… estén atentos.

En la noche issei se despertó repentinamente pues había tenido una pesadilla, volteo a ver a su lado y vio que no estaba Crystal después vio la puerta y estaba abierta….

-¿crystal? ¿donde estas?... ese puto viejo de ben, maldito hijo de puta…- el correo no le importaba nada, tiro la puerta de una patada.

2 años violando niños…. y nadie dijo nada… pero que violara a crystal no se lo iba perdonar… no hiab dispuesto a pararlo iba dispuesto a matarlo… no había otra salida, corría apresurado gritando "matemos al violador", salieron todos los niños asustados, también varios padres salieron intentando detener a los niños, los niños le abrieron el paso a issei

 **[Bosted Gear][Rainbow]**

 **-[¡compañero calmate!]**

Decía algo que provenía de su brazo era un guantelete de color rojo, un peto negro y unas alas azules.

 **-[podrías morir]-le dijo esa voz…**

-no me importa… Ddraig…- le respondió no se sabe como sabe su nombre.

El Tumbo la puerta del edificio, y entró a la última oficina, ahí estaba… estaba a punto de…

 **-[ex-caliburn!]**

-Muerete jodido, a las mujeres no se les toca, tu que violaste a tantos niños, eres imperdonable… muere escoria de mierda!- él enterró la espada en su estómago, cuando la saco le cortó la cabeza…. y al final se desmayó.

Capítulo 3.5: "Ddraig y las esferas de cumpleaños".

-¿en donde estoy?- issei se veía flotando en un espacio negro, vacío, vacuo, que solo reflejaba lo que fue su vida, soledad.

La soledad hizo que el chico se inmutaba… el solo quería salir de ella como fuere, no lloraba… ni sabia que pasaba, el solo estaba indefenso.

¿el vacío era infinito?,porque si así lo fuese él preferiría pensar que murió.

El se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que algo se reflejo… una sombra, si era una sombra en la oscuridad… una oscuridad más profunda que la propia oscuridad.

-[hola, estoy detras de ti]- se escucho una voz impresionante que hizo eco en el vacío, era grave, pero por alguna razón issei en vez de asustarse, se sintió reconfortado, bien a fin de cuentas.

-[no estás solo… chico, tienes a tu hermana, a crystal, a izaya y a bob ellos te apoyan y a partir de hoy puedes hablar conmigo de hombre a hombre, jamás volverás a estar solo te lo aseguro]- dijo la voz, issei volteo y vio algo que ya había visto antes, pero no espero tenerlo tan cerca, todo está rodeado de fuego que por alguna razón no quemaba.

-mm...gracias Ddraig- le respondió issei, el ya sabia su nombre pues él soñó alguna vez con el pero ya no lo recuerda.

-[¿como sabes mi nombre chico?]- le pregunto se la hacía raro, no todos conocían su identidad y si lo decía por la bandera de gales no todos pensarian que es el.

-además de la bandera de gales, porque en un sueño alguien me dijo tu nombre.- el se rascaba la cabeza de vergüenza.

-[no importa. Dime ¿cómo obtuviste estas esferas?- le pregunto Ddraig intrigado.

-Mi madre me las regalo cuando tenia 6 años… mi hermana tiene la restante- le respondió mostrando las pulseras que se encontraban en su mano derecha.

-[bueno yo estab contenido en la esfera de color rojo, ahora esa esfera es la que está en tu brazo izquierdo]- en el guantelete había una joya de color rojo (normalmente es verde pero aqui sera roja pues Ddraig no tiene el mismo poder que en la novela, es más poderoso)

-¿y las otras que son?- pregunto issei.

-[pueden ser otros seres u objetos poderosos, no lo se… tenemos que investigar bien]-

-bueno me presento bien… soy issei, creo que ya sabes mi historia..¿no?- le dijo poniendo una cara seria, no le gustaba recordar nada, de lo que había sabido y sentido…

-[si, lo siento…. de verdad]- le dijo el dragón apenado, por muy grande y viejo que fuera, nunca había visto a alguien que sufriera como issei.

-no te preocupes, odio que me tengan piedad.- le respondió serio.

-[bueno yo soy Ddraig, el Dios dragón emperador rojo…. mi historia es un poco rara… yo antes era un Dragón emperador, solamente, pero resulta que otro dragón cuando nací, sello mi 3er origen de poder lo hizo por envidia, los dragones tenemos 4 orígenes de poder, el primero es del 10% el segundo de 20%, el tercero de 70% y el cuarto es el poder que obtienes por entrenamiento, ese dragón bloqueo el 70% de mi poder]

-¡eres muy poderoso… los dragones siempre son buenos… solo que la religión los puso como malos!- él ciertamente estaba indignado, pues la iglesia y la religión hacían lo que querían.

-[ya sabes la historia de las 3 grandes fracciones?]-pregunto Ddraig, pensaba que el chico sabia mucho mas que un humano normal.

-no-

-[Pues hay 3 fracciones, en la religión judeo-cristiana, la de los demonios, ángeles caídos y los ángeles, ellos tenían problemas constantes, hasta que un día se desató una guerra, que duró muchos años, cargo con muchas vidas de los 3 mandos y de los humanos, los humanos apoyaron a dios y a los ángeles, gracias a eso, existen la iglesias…]- dijo el dragón un poco apenado.

-ya decia yo que la maldad no solamente la tienen los humanos según dios es omnipotente, no hizo nada cuando un discípulo suyo violaba niños… es inaceptable, imperdonable.-estab apunto de llorar pero lo superó el coraje.

-[bueno el caso es que a partir de que despertaras tus poderes, esas 3 fracciones, te van a perseguir para ponerte en sus filas…]

-no sera tan facil, y será imposible para los ángeles.- lo juro.

-[ahora tienes cosas que hacer.. despertaras]- dijo desapareciendo

* * *

Capítulo 4: "Awake"

En medio de un bosque en invierno se encontraban 3 personas issei, crystal y La maestra que ben tenía secuestrada.

-¡issei despierta!- le gritaban para que reaccionara…

-¿que paso?- pregunto veía a todos lados, desubicado.

-logramos escapar de los de la iglesia, pero no por mucho tiempo así que hay que correr, ¡levántate issei!- le gritaba crystal, él se levantó y corrió.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la ciudad, así que corrieron con todas sus fuerzas pensando que ahí no les iban a hacer nada, ya era de dia.

-¡corran!- decía la hermana(maestra)

Al fin habían logrado su objetivo,salir de bosque se apresuraron y fueron a un hotel, crystal y la hermana robaron todo el oro y joyas que tenía ben y también su dinero.

Cuando llegaron al hotel se sintieron aliviados, pues ahora si estaba seguros.

-¿que paso con izaya?- pregunto issei llorando un poco.

-parece que logró escapar pero por la ruta en donde se fue no había posibilidades.. bob murió…- dijo la hermana, lo que provocó que se pusieran a llorar… ellos los habían ayudado mucho… y más a issei, izaya fue la primer persona en quien confió después de la muerte de su madre…

Los dos se abrazaron, y dijeron "que descansen en paz" ya hiban 4 que se carga dios… ¿cuantos mas?.

La hermana se quitó su traje de monja y se puso ropa normal, ella destrozó el de monja… dejó ver un lindo cuerpo, tenía 21 años… estaba bien… issei se le quedo viendo.

Pero crystal ve voltio la cara y lo beso y le puso la mano en sus bien desarrollados pechos… después de todo ella era muy hermosa, sus ojos brillaban mas cada que veía a issei.

Después de un beso, los dos volvieron a la normalidad.

-te amo issei.- le dijo abrazandolo

-yo tambien te amo crystal- respondió a su abrazo.

-Y pensé que era hombre…- dijo la hermana-eres muy valiente issei. ella me contó cómo te sacrificaste por ella- dijo elogiando.

-no es nada solo la amo y ya, además lo haría por quien sea, después de todo y me he jodido bastante, y siempre voy a odiar a su religion, son unos malditos.

-tienes razón yo admiraba a dios… pero me doy cuenta que no vale la pena tanto sacrificio por una sola muerte- dijo refiriéndose a su crucifixión, dijo la hermana.-ya no me llamen hermana soy july.

-bien gracias juli, no hay nada mejor que saber tu nombre y no al llamarte recuerde a esa mierda.

-si yo igual… ese maldito ojala se pudra en el infierno- dijo crystal, respecto a ben.

-no te preocupes, yo me encargue de que se fue muy bien a la mierda- dijo issei enojado.

-bueno ahora podremos vivir una vida tranquila… yo me encargare de ustedes como su tutora legal, mi padre es japonés… ni se nota verdad, a partir de ahora serán issei hyoudou y crystal hyodou, y estoy a favor del insesto.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron.

-...tengo otra hermana...podria ser tambien su tutora…- dijo issei un poco triste, el sabia que ella estaba en roma bien pues estaba en un convento de puras mujeres.

-bien entonces mañana iremos

* * *

Capitulo 5: "lazos de amor" -Capitulo ll

Hola como estan espero que les haya gustado mi primer fanfic, lo escribo con gusto y si tienen alguna recomendacion duda o sugerencia da una review.

El canon viene en unos 3 capitulos y el lemmon si quieren en el siguiente capítulo depende de las review

Datos técnicos:

Escrito en 3 persona, omnipresente con opinión.

Basado en DxD y Inspirado en una Canción "Unforgiven" Metallica


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool DxD**

 **Respect,Forgiveness And Die**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CLAS M**

 **Este fanfiction contiene alto nivel de agresión y temas fuertes tanto implícitos como explícitos, si eres creyente leelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, se muestra una realidad que ha sido comprobada y ocultada por siglos y décadas.**

 **Hola espero que les guste. (Harem)(Lemon)(Antireligion).**

 **Diganme a quien meto en el harem**

Simbología:

-vallance!- (diálogo normal)

-[lo siento]- Ddraig

-"no pensaba que sucedería"-pensamiento

* * *

Capitulo ll

Capitulo 5:"Lazos de amor"

Los 3 personajes se dirigen a el convento en donde estaba la hermana de issei, Ross, ella ahora tendría 12 años, no habían hablado desde hace unos 7 años desde que los separaron… quién sabe qué pensaría ella de él pues no lo había dejado hablar con ella desde que los separaron, tal vez ella no lo quería volver a ver nunca porque le habían dicho que issei se comunicado o incluso que iría a verla, alguien se dio cuenta que issei estab nervioso.

-¿qué te pasa issei, estás temblando?- le dijo juli, la ex-hermana lo había visto temblando… issei no contestó seguía viendo la calle por la que pasaba el autobús en donde viajaban.

Issei veía toda la gente que vestía bien, tenían dinero y carros de último modelo, pero eso no le molesto a issei, a el le afecto algo que se veía mucho, las familias que iban felices con sus hijos comiendo helado y riendo, él ya se había hecho a la idea de que nunca tendría un padre o una madre, por lo menos no real, pero tenía a su hermana y a su novia, 6 años de relacion, el se sentira que no le había dado nada a cambio… igual que con su hermana sentía como si no valiera, como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo fijarse en el, reflexiono y después se sintió bendecido de que alguien se haya fijado en un pedazo de mierda que cualquiera se podría encontrar en la calle.

-¡issei te estamos hablando que tienes!- el estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que le estaban hablando desde hace algunos minutos.

-...mm perdon. ¿qué pasa?- pregunto issei a las dos chicas.

-nada solo te vemos raro, no. estas raro- dijo la hermana, poniéndole la mano en la cara para checar su temperatura corporal, y paso algo que no se esperaría, el estab muy frío, y si se veía muy pálido.

-¡esta muy palido y frio!- dijo sorprendida juli, cuando termino de hacer un chequeo rápido y manual.

-¿que tienes issei?- pregunto crystal.

-...no tengo nada, no te preocupes por mí.- volteando de nuevo a la ventana.

-... como no quieres que me preocupe por ti.- le dijo seria, poniendo su mano en el hombro y volteando un poco, ahora vio que tenía una lagrima.

-¿issei que te pasa?- le pregunto y lo abrazo- puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras… pero porfavor dime ´¿que tienes?

-¿crees que soy un pedazo de mierda?- le pregunto sacando aun mas lagrimas.

-¡porque dices eso! tu eres mi novio y te amo!- le dijo más seria de lo normal y viéndolo a los ojos.

-¡porque no te he podido dar lo que mereces, te mantuvo encerrada viviendo un infierno, en ese lugar! ¡porque no he hablado con mi hermana por años! tal vez me odie- casi le grito, pero se dejó caer en crystal llorando aun mas.

-hay issei, en verdad lo siento… pero entiende que no eres algo que no vales nada… para poner en comparación lo que vales para mi… te digo que tu eres mi vida…¡issei yo siempre he sido huérfana!¡queria estudiar y no pude…!¡nadie me dio la mano mas que tu, sin pedir nada a cambio!¡tú te sacrificaste por mí!¡entiende, me salvaste de ser violada!¡te pertenezco!¡tú eres todo para mi! y si tu lo quieres te daria mi primera vez, podrias violarme y no importaría, aun así no lo haces…¡yo te amo issei!¡nunca has pedido mi cuerpo, por hacerte un favor! es más nunca me has pedido un favor y tu me los has hecho sin ni siquiera pedirlos!¡yo te amo!- lo tomó de la mejilla y lo beso, un beso de pasión toda una batalla de lenguas.

-gracias por todo! yo no te haría nada que tu no me pidieras, no soy como la mierda de la iglesia- le dijo abrazándola más.

La ex-hermana veía el amor, ella nunca había podido presenciarlo gracias a que era monja, pero ahora que ya no lo es, lo hiba intentar, aun no sabia con quien, o si pero para ella esta prohibido… no era pederasta, cada vez se ganaba mas su corazón y le tenia envidia a su compañera… pero tenía que resignarse.

-... también estoy preocupado porque mi hermana ya no me hable ni siquiera...ellos le prometieron que iría a verla- él estaba asustado.

-no te preocupes, tu hermana ha de saber lo mucho que viste por ella, cuando estaba pequeña- dijo intentando consolarlo- además ha de saber que los de la iglesia son un poco estrictos, a su punto de vista.

-espero que asi, sea, mi hermana es parte de mi corazon como tu- dijo él -espero que no te enojes sinceramente.

-no me importaría compartirla, con varias chicas, mientras me hagas caso y veas por mi como siempre, eres libre de tener muchas chicas… no lo digo por pensar que eres mujeriego sino porque eres muy amable y muchas chicas caerán a tus pies como yo…- dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

Juli habia escuchado eso y sentía como si tuviese oportunidad, claro no lo diría ahora mismo pero, a ella le gustaba issei y quería por lo menos tenerlo por algo de tiempo al dia…

-me limitaré un poco, tu siempre serás mayor que todas ellas, exceptuando a mi hermana… gracias por tus palabras… te amo- la mente de issei no estaba sucia, solo lo tomo como un elogio.

Juli lo intentaría, no se daría por vencida.

* * *

Capitulo 6:"My brother"

El entorno estaba limpio era un bonito dormitorio en donde las chicas del convento dormían, ellas no eran monjas solo eran criadas se podía ver a una chica en especial que estaba llorando, la chica era hermosa, estaba muy desarrollada para su edad de 12 años, su cabello era café caoba rojizo, y tenía muy buenos atributos.

Ella estaba llorando por un ser querido que no había visto por mucho tiempo.

-Ahora que tienes Rossy-chan?- le preguntó una compañera, que era japonesa, no se le notaba un poco, esta chica era un poco loquilla, no estaba mal de la cabeza solo era muy perezosa y ya.

-nada yui...solo que issei..- la chica como su mejor amiga sabia quien era issei, pues ella tenía el papel de consolar a su amiga ya lo había hecho por casi 6 años, pero ahora tenía un argumento diferente.

-sabes rossy chan, me enteré de que, en el lugar en donde está tu hermano no pueden salir, pues los entrenan para algo de la iglesia- le dijo ella tiene fama de abrazar a las personas.

-¿en serio?- le preguntó.

-sí, estoy segura rossy chan, lo oi de las hermanas, no puedes estar así para nuestra presentación del viernes- le dijo en el oído.

Ellas habían montado un grupo de rock/pop, Yui era la guitarrista rítmica y cantante y Ross era la guitarrista principal y corista, con ayuda de otras chicas, Xenobia que tocaba el bajo y irina que toca la batería o el teclado a veces, y cuando irina toca el teclado , la hermana griselda toca la batería y es su tutora.

-bueno creo que estoy un poco mejor Yui chan, gracias… daremos una buena presentación.

-si rossy chan será mejor que duermas- ella tomó su

Ella nunca había duda de su hermano, presentía que la estaba pasando mal, siempre rezaba por él y por que la llamara o visitará algun dia, no sabia que ese día se acercaba.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levantó como siempre bañarse, en un onsen, ella como siempre se puso junto con las integrantes de su banda.

Pero hoy están poniendo atención a una conversación que estaba de lado.

-he oído que cuando amas a alguien y no lo tienes cerca para sentirte mejor tienes que pensar en él y tocar esta parte…¿se siente bien verdad?

Ella suavemente bajo su mano hacia su parte y cuando se empezó a tocar, gimió, sus amigas la voltearon a ver.

-¿que te pasa ross?- le preguntó xenobia.

-nada…. es que me tire agua fría por error… no se preocupen.

-ahh menos mal... pensé que te había dolido algo rossy- dijo irina aliviada.

-no se preocupen no es nada…- ella siguió con su baño y decidió intentarlo sola, en el baño.

Hermano… yo te amo espero verte pronto… siento que nos vermos pronto, tengo que ser paciente.

Cuando salió de sus clases, se dirigió al baño entro y se alzó la falda, empezó a tocarse su intimidad.

"hermano… yo te amo…" Empezó a masajearse en su vagina.

"qué es esto húmedo… no importa se siente bien""hermano ¿que pasaria si estubieras aqui… me ayudarias a hacer esto?""issei no toques"..

Ahora todo está mojado… será mejor que me quite esto, ella se bajó las bragas y su falda, subió un pie a la taza y se recargo en la puerta, y empezó a masajearse. "issei toca mis tetas" ella dirigió su mano a sus tetas y empezó a masajearlas. "issei estoy esperando a que vengas y me hagas tuya…" ella no tardó mucho en correrse…

-¿que estas haciendo rossy chan?- entro yui.

-"issei te amo"-ella no se dio cuenta que yui estaba allí.

-Te ayudare rossy chan- yui se desnudo.

-¿que haces aqui yui?¡desnuda!- dijo impactada volviendo a si.

-Te ayudare a recordar a tu hermano, no pienses en mi, solo en tu hermano y ya.- ella dirigió su boca a la intimidad de ross.

-yui! que bien se siente, yui!- gemía…

-te dije que pensaras en tu hermano rossy chan- voltio a verla desde abajo.

-es que tu tambien me gustas yui… siempre..

-no me cuesta nada compartirlo con tu hermano, seria bueno estar los 3 juntos- dijo yui, un poco sonrojada.

-estoy de acuerdo, ven aquí- ella beso a yui.

Ellas siguieron por mucho tiempo "recordando" hicieron todo tipo de cosas.

"no se que pensaria de mi mi hermano si me viera haciendo y diciendo estas cosas sucias… pero yo no me limitaría a que me hiciera lo que quisiera… y lo mejor sería que estuviera yui".

Los dos amores de la hermana de issei, Yui y su hermano, tal vez ella haga esto por lo malo que la paso, pero sin duda alguna ella los amaba a los dos y no le importaba nada, ella solo seria asi con su hermano y con yui solo con ellos podría tener todo tipo de cosas, ¿eso la hacía una bisexual? mas bien una bisexual le importaba para nada, serlo y lo diria a todo el mundo cuando cuando llegue su tiempo, por ahora no pero, no habia duda de que lo haria.

Al siguiente dia en su salon de musica.

-¿que vamos a tocar?- preguntaba xenovia.

-¡podríamos tocar una canción de metal!- decía irina ella era super fan de este tipo de música.

-mmm no sé si podría seguirles el ritmo… pero si así lo deciden lo intentaría... - decía yui un con un poco de miedo.

-yui tu eres la guitarra rítmica, solo tocas la mayoría de veces acordes, aun asi tu puedes yui…- dijo abrazándola su ahora amor, rossy

-¿tu si puedes rossy?- preguntó irina (baterista) a ross.

-si, es fácil- dijo ella, todas tenían 6 años de experiencia en sus instrumentos no podían fallar.

-bueno recuerden que también tienen que tocar una canción de su autoría- les dijo su tutora la hermana griselda.

-... creo que griselda chan quiere tocar la batería…- dijo con una voz juguetona.

-bueno en todo caso, primero la canción nuestra y después el cover, para que la hermana griselda desde el principio toque y cuando sea el cover pueda salir.

* * *

Capítulo 7:"sister"

Era el dia de la presentación y ya hiban a tocar, issei ya había llegado, pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil como llegar y pedir que dejen salir a su hermana, la iglesia sabía que issei y crystal andaban sueltos y que podían abrir la boca.

-bien issei ¿aqui es?- pregunto juli, que apenas había bajado del autobús.

-si es aqui!- dijo y se apresuró a correr a la recepción se oía que iba a haber algo una presentación.

-¿aquí habita ross?- le pregunto a la monja de la recepción.

-si, vino para ver la presentación, por favor pase- la hermana no le dio tiempo de decir para que venian asi que los hizo pasar a un patio, en frente habia un escenario, tenia una bateria y un teclado apenas, habían muchas alumnas y padres de ellas sentados en las sillas, esperando.

-¿que pasa issei porque venimos hasta acá?- le pregunto july.

-¡mi hermana dará una presentación y no me la puedo perder!- las dos chicas que venían con él entendieron y se sentaron a sus lados.

-¡hola a todos soy la líder de la banda "conspiracy anthem", soy Xenovia Quarta, bajista del grupo"

Todos aplaudieron , a la chica de cabello azul y un mechón verde, que ya tenía su bajo puesto un Fender American V Jazz Bass Mystic Blue.

-ahora presentaré nuestra integrate estrella la virtuosa guitarrista Ross- pasó la chica con su guitarra Kh-2 vintage.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y issei se puso a llorar pues vio que su hermano se la pasaba bien, además de la emoción de que no la veía por años.

Ella se posiciono, en su lugar.

-¡ahora presentaré a nuestra vocalista y guitarrista rítmica "yui hirasawa"- la chica tenía una guitarra "gibson les paul traditional heritage cherry sunburst sweetwater".

-¡nuestra baterista, que en esta cancion estara en el teclado Irina!- la chica se puso detrás de un teclado Korg kronos 61.

-¡una invitada especial que estará en la batería, La hermana griselda!- la chica de colocar sentada en la batería una TAMA ROCKSTAR.

-¡queremos agradecer a toda la gente que no ayudo a comprar nuestros instrumentos y a irina que también aportó la mayor parte!- agradeció xenovia.

Issei miraba con atención.

El espectáculo fue increíble, las chicas de la escuela se volvían locas con cada nota, ellas interpretaron una canción propia y un cover.

-¡gracias por venir y bueno pues, este concierto se lo dedico a mi hermano que no he visto desde hace 6… cada dia, pienso que al siguiente va a venir… ojala mañana… y si no, lo volveré a pedir!- dijo ross llorando, ella todavía tenía su guitarra en sus manos, la apretaban como si ella fuese su hermano, pero no era así, en realidad su hermano está viendo.

-¡no está enojada! ni me odia!- issei salto de la emoción y empezó a correr hacia el escenario, sin importar que lo estuvieran viendo, ella lo miro y lo esperaba con la cara empapada de lágrimas y los brazos abiertos… a que llegara.

Ella ahora estaba segura de que no era una dilucidación o ni siquiera una alucinación, estaba esperando para asegurarse que era su hermano, si!, de carne y hueso… lo único malo es que aunque no lo aparentaba estaba más roto que lo que creía, más roto que antes, hecho trizas, ella no había vivido lo que él vivió en ese lugar, tal vez a ella ya no le afectaba mucho lo de su madre, pero a él cada día en ese lugar, cada niño que era abusado…. le recordaba lo asqueroso que es, por ni siquiera ayudar, y lo asqueroso que es la sociedad y lo que hacen llamar dios.

El estaba feliz, si, por fuera, pero en realidad estaba recordando todo lo que ya había vivido y recordar… es vivir.

-¡hermanito!- gritaba cuando cayó en sus brazos, ahora el estaba en sus brazos y no ella, su hermana era como su madre, igual de hermosa,su hermana era una chica de cabello cafe caoba rojizo, sus ojos eran de color miel oscuro, tenía un impresionante cuerpo a pesar de su edad.

-¡ross!- el solo dijo su nombre lloraba, el solo queria abrazar, a la persona por la que sigue vivo, su razón de ser.

Ella lo tomó de la mejilla y lo trajo a sus labios, un beso largo, como de una aventura francesa, en italia. Todos se quedaron viendo impresionados el beso de la chica, los dos entregaron, ahora completamente sus almas… era lo ultimo… lo ultimo, el ultimo aliento que ella dio, el último antes de pasar a otro lugar de su historia, un beso húmedo, el último que se dieron como hermanos… ahora el solo estaba besando un cuerpo, el corazón de su hermana se rompió, ella puso mas agarre… su último agarre… su último suspiro fue después de ese beso…

Ella cayó al suelo… ahora sin vida.

Issei solo sintió como su hermana, dejaba sus últimas fuerzas en ese beso, su camisa de estaba ahora roja, la sangre de su hermana, no sabia que habia pasado, issei estaba como en el inicio, como cuando su madre de repente cayó, pero ahora no era su madre… ahora era su hermana.

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, ahora sin vida, issei la miro se agacho y la siguió besando.

La gente corría intentando salvar sus vidas, pero issei seguía con su beso, ciertamente no le importaba mancharse con la sangre de su hermana, una lanza la había atravesado y penetrado su corazón… él pensó:

"Cuando vamos a parar este beso… será infinito?, infinito como la nada, será largo y hondo… de cálido para frio… la fortuna no es infinita.

espero que este beso lo sea… si morimos, y en el infierno estamos, no parare de besarte… hermana, venimos del mismo lugar… moriremos en el mismo… pero será besandonos, espero que eso no pase nunca… ahora todo se vuelve húmedo y frío… seguro que es la sensación de volver a nacer…. pero junto contigo"

-¡issei ella está muerta!- le gritaba llorando crystal intentando despertarlo de su sueño.

El seguia besandola, "nada es infinito, este beso tampoco… tengo que dejarte respirar hermana… no respiras… este ¿líquido rojo que es? seguro es amor… amor me empapare con él, respira, para que podamos seguir con la danza… espero que esta vez comiences tu… aunque no te muevas te ayudare… te cargare y nos uniremos… a este mismo ritmo… este liquido… ¿porque tus ojos no brillan?...¿por qué no sigues mi ritmo?... ¿por qué no te mueves?... ¿por qué no me sigues amando?... espera… creo que ya entendí… ningún beso es infinito… seguro ya morimos… después de todo, el amor es infinito y nos seguiremos amando… no importa que no puedas moverte"

-¡issei… ella está muerta!- le gritaba crystal

-¡ella no esta muerta! cómo dices eso ¡perra! tienes celos…- el continuo besándola, a crystal le dolió… pero lo entendía.

-"pronto estaremos con nuestros padres… solo continua besándome"- decía issei a su hermana.

-issei ella está muerta- le dijo la hermana…

-"eso quiere decir…. que por eso… no se mueve… no importa, seguro no falta mucho para que despierte… ¡ella está llorando! duérmete mi niña…"- él tenía la car llena de lágrimas y sangre.

-issei… ella no te va a hacer caso… ella murió.- le dijo calmada… ella se agacho y lo abrazo.

-"entiendo… como mi madre…mmh… parece que no puedo hacer nada"- dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia atrás, estaba todos los sacerdotes.

-¡uno de ellos le disparó la flecha!- grito yui, ella y todas las que integraban su grupo estaban en un rincón llorando…

-¡rossy-chan!, no te vallas…- ella tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar-esta canción ¡la primera de todas! fuwa fuwa time! - todas las chicas se colocaron en sus instrumentos.-me esforzare por tocar por ti.. fuwa fuwa time….- yui empezó a tocar

(si quieren escucharla Fuwa Fuwa time azusa version.)

Empezó a sonar la música… el entorno era cruel, unas chicas tocando para su amiga que yacía en el suelo, muerta, su hermano mirando a su hermana muerta, sus amigas tocaban y lloraban, esto hacía que la sangre fluyera más.

 **the awakening of the true dragon**

 **I who am about to awaken**

 **I'm the real dragon god of revenge and domination**

 **I am am indeed justice, I have destroyed the principles of domination of a corrupt god**

 **I am the infinite, an empty infinite, dreams that had died.**

 **I will become the truth and let you know.**

 **But first walked on the red path of death.**

 **The truth is in purgatory awaiting your arrival ...**

 **[[Bosted Gear Of the true Dragon!]]**

(hablaré sobre este modo al final, es como el despertar de una bosted gear con Ddraig que en este fic es un Dios dragón verdadero, es un poco mas poderosa que la bosted gear normal, y tiene nuevos atributos(...))

Todos se impresionaron al ver a la bosted gear que no había aparecido por eones, pero no solo por eso sino que ahora parece ser todopoderosa.

-¡ustedes malditos, toda mi jodida vida han estado ahí… y saben que pienso de ustedes- les dijo issei a el grupo de padres que estaban mirándolo.

-enserio crees que nos vas a hacer daño mucoso! no podemos dejar que vivas!- le dijo un sacerdote.

-¡ahh si!¡como una mierda como ustedes pueden vencer a alguien como yo!, ¡no es por ser presumido!¡pero yo no siento el dolor… genere una reacción inmune!... además de ser una mierda son unos puñales!- les gritó issei en el peor tono que existía en la tierra, con desprecio.

-jajaj en serio como no puedes llamar así, si dios no permite ese tipo de acto..- dijo uno molesto.

-jaja, pues su dios es algo así como la mierda mayor, la más grande y cerda que puede haber… su dios es un puñal igual que ustedes… la diferencia de ustedes y él es que ustedes violan y matan niños y gente… el solo tiene piedad… pero no me importa por su culpa existe la mierda como ustedes, así que él también lo es- el estaba temblando, ya quería acabar la charla para matarlos.

-¡blasfemia!- gritaron todos sacando sus espadas de luz.

-¡callen sacrilegos!- él respondió poniéndose en "guardia", están disfrutando y pensando en que orden iba empezar… sacrílego festín.

Issei se internó en su enemigos, ellos atacaban con sus espadas por todos lados, así que el único modo de librarse era tomando impulso y saltando… decidió acabar rápido… pero lento… el cuando iba cayendo disparó una carga de poder a los pies de los sacerdotes… suficiente poder para mutilarlos dicho y hecho, muchos quedaron sin piernas, solo su tronco y en el lugar en donde se conectan las piernas salía humo y sangre… todo se salpicó.

-recuerdan como la sangre salía de los pobres niños… cuando ustedes abusan de ellos… pues así se siente…

Si esto lo hubiese hecho antes de que ross muriera, las chicas estaban llorando… pero ahora ellas se alegraban cada que la sangre de los curas salía.

A issei no le apuraba huir… esperaría a que todos murieran poco a poco no importaba el tiempo que tardará, siempre fue así… él veía como sus seres queridos morían, a alguien le tocaría pagar esta vez, ahora issei era frio y malo, no sabemos si eso le podría causar problemas… por lo menos con algunas personas.

* * *

Capítulo 8: "Depression"

Habían pasado 2 meses desde aquel dia,un dia sin duda inolvidable… ese dia fue cuando issei muere por dentro, issei dejó de ser issei, para convertirse en nada.

-...issei aqui esta tu comida- la había llevado crystal, issei solo estaba sentado en una cama viendo la tv.

-mmh si, ahora sal de aquí- solo decía eso cuando le traían algo.

-¿podrias… porfavor ser como antes?- decía con una lagrima crystal.

-si… asi he sido siempre, este es mi verdadero yo- le respondió igual de seco y frío.

-¿bueno podrias cambiar…?- le pregunto insistente… realmente no se daría por vencido para traer al issei que había antes.

-jajajajaja… ¿para que?, si haci no causó desastre, así tampoco, me pasa nada ni a ustedes… - le respondió un poco irónico.

-pero eres muy joven, para decir eso- le respondió.

-he vivido mas que tu… no en edad… he visto la maldad pura… la miseria de un dios que es sordo y imbécil, si dicen que soy un dios. mejor no hago que me alaben, si no puedo hacer nada por nadie… mejor así ¿no?- le dijo.

-pero te queda más por vivir- insistió de nuevo.

-¡ahh, como tu has visto como violan a tu madre todos los malditos días!¡como has visto que muere por una enfermedad que un puto sacerdote le pego!¡como has visto que la golpeaban a diario!¡cómo has vivido en la calle y cuidando a una bebe!¡como te encariñas y amaste a alguien que murió, en un momento que la ves de nuevo!¡como te manchaste de su sangre!¡como has visto cada noche como los imbéciles violan niños!¡como te han golpeado siempre!,... como has visto que le dicen puta a tu madre...no hables si no sabes por favor sal de aquí- dijo, frío en la misma posición, un issei que ahora tenía menos pelo un issei demacrado… roto… podrido...muerto… enamorado...de alguien muerto… alguien sin amor.

Ella no se quería dar por vencido pero pensó que si seguía lo podía dañar más de lo que ya estaba, el estaba perdido en recuerdos que lo dañaron, en recuerdos que hacían que muriera cada dia mas por dentro… alguien sin sueños.

-"dios me vengare de ti, dañas a todos, ellos te aman, pero tu eres un sordo, alguien sin alma, una mierda… no sirves para nada, eres algo que era bueno a la vista de todos, pero al final solo acabaste siendo algo inservible.

La situación de las demás también era mala… Yui, ella cayó en una locura, según sus compañeras ella tenía asperger, pero esto se agrava, mucho ahora hace cosas raras… ella… siempre se está penetrando a sí misma…. incluso un día, la encontraron con una hemorragia y la llevaron a un hospital… casi muere así que la pusieron en una silla aislada, xenovia, ella se la pasa llorando pero no cae tan bajo, solo está deprimida, irina también está normal se recuperó rápido, estab buscando la forma de joder a la iglesia… y las únicas cuerdas son juli y cristal que solo están preocupadas y cuidándolos a todos.

* * *

 _Capítulo 9:"lust and anger, dream"_ _LEMON FUERTE, TODO FUERTE ATENCIÓN._

 _Issei parecía recuperado había pasado una semana, pero el era malo, parecía "normal" pero no._

 _Era de noche, issei como siempre, estaba despierto, él estaba inquieto, entonces salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de yui._

 _-¡que haces aqui dejame sola!- gritaba yui, ella no sabía quién era._

 _-cállate!- le dijo despacio pero fuerte issei._

 _-¿quieres venganza?- le pregunto issei con una cara de odio a yui._

 _-claro que si… tu hueles a rossy chan… ven abrasame…- el asedio, yui lo manoseaba…_

 _-sabes algo… quiero tener sexo contigo… hueles a rossy tienes su sangre…- le dijo, ella lo beso._

 _Issei comenzó a quitar las ataduras de la silla, ella se montó en él y lo empezó a besar de forma lujuriosa, sus lenguas se juntaban bruscamente… yui le arañaba la espalda, él disfrutaba eso._

 _Ella le quitó la camisa y el pantalón, más bien los rompió, y él también la desnudo, empezó por sus mallas negras, después sus bragas y su falda, su blusa… los dos estaban completamente desnudos._

 _-¡estas mojada verdad perra!- le gritó, no le preocupa que se enteran, pues ella estaba en el sótano y es el último cuarto._

 _-¡si, estoy anciosa de que me penetres…!- ella abrió sus piernas mostrando su intimidad, estaba acostada en su silla.-¡espero que sepas como y donde se mete!- le dijo, ella estaba babeando, mientras miraba el aparato reproductor del chico._

 _-¡si lo se,, se puede meter por los dos! pero tendré piedad así que primero por arriba- el iba introduciendo su mini poco a poco._

 _-¡rapido!- le dijo yui, ella se relamía y se tocaba sus tetas…_

 _(((((((((((censura)))))))))))))(((((( voy a hacer una historia sobre estas censuras después))))))))))_

 _Después de un episodio sado-masoquista y asqueroso._

 _-tenemos que vengarnos!- le dijo issei con una cara visceral._

 _-mmm que rico… fue tan ...bonita esta noche, nunca la olvidare issei chan- le dijo ya recuperada, pero ella ahora era sadomasoquista, podía ser por su enfermedad o por venganza._

 _-a donde atacaremos primero…- le pregunto issei a yui._

 _-¡en el convento del norte!- le dijo_

 _Los dos chicos escaparon de la casa sin que nadie los oyera… podían interferir en sus intereses._

 _El camino al convento del norte no era largo, tenían que pasar por un parque, que ahora estaba seco, las calles están frías, pero no importaba de vez en cuando se "calentaban"._

 _La nieve no cedía, Los dos estaba pensando cual seria su modus operandi._

 _-¡que tal si somos religiosos y pasamos cuarto por cuarto!- se le ocurrió a yui._

 _-esta bien, todo por verlos sufrir- respondió._

 _No tenían prisa pues apenas era joven la noche, las hojas de los árboles caían como si no hubiesen a parar.. era un entorno frío, no más que el alma de esas dos personas, que caminaban que se hacían llamar issei y yui, pero no eran más que sus sombras, aunque así fuera no tenían ni remordimiento por lo que iba a hacer en esos lugares, solo hiban a extinguir algunas vidas, apagar la vida y ya._

 _Iban llegando los dos a su objetivo, los dos entraron por la entrada principal._

 _-¡hola como estan!¿en qué les podemos ayu..- su cabeza fue cortada, era una monja vieja._

 _-jaja maldita!- dijo issei_

 _Los dos siguieron por todos los pasillos, el primero era normal._

 _En el segundo._

 _TOC TOC_

 _-¡no entres!- dijo alguien, ellos entraron y lo que vieron era inaceptable._

 _-las monjas que no se supone que nacen vírgenes y mueren virgenes…_

 _Lo que vieron es que en una tina se encontraba un bebé que fue abortado._

 _-¡mereces la muerte maldita como te atrevez a embarazarte y a abortar un bebe!¿te violaron? "no mentiras"- dijo yui con una cara de enojo._

 _-sí!- dijo espantada._

 _-jura lo por dios…- le dijo issei._

 _-no… yo lo tuve… -le respondió… insegura._

 _-mhh, muerete maldita- le dijo yui ella la cortó con una espada mágica que le prestó issei, él ya le había explicado sobre lo sobrenatural._

 _-al siguiente!- dijo issei_

 _De ahí no paso nada raro._

* * *

Capitulo 10: "the truth, is better"

-¡noo!- grito el, el estaba en un hospital, seguro había tenido una pesadilla.

-¿que pasa?- le decía una chica de cabello dorado y una piel muy blanca tenía unos 11 años.

-¿dónde estoy?- le pregunto issei asustado.

-estás en un hospital… creo que te trajeron aquí porque, no habías querido comer- le dijo la niña.

-¡tengo que vengarme!- el se levanto rápidamente… y no se dio cuenta que tiró a la niña.

El no se dio cuenta que salía a la calle, con la bata del hospital, era ridícula, "issei nunca seas malo", recordó cuando su hermana aún pequeña le dijo a el eso, el quería pegarle a un niño que la molestaba.

Se detuvo en seco, en medio de la carretera…

A el lo atropelló un auto que venía a alta velocidad, issei se golpeó en la cabeza y no despertó.

Crystal vio como lo atropellaron pues ella había ido a comer, ella siempre lo cuidaba, soltó lo que tenía para ir a ayudarlo… ella corrió lo más que pudo, por suerte el hospital está cerca.

Issei entró en coma, la noticia entristeció mucho a la niña de rubio.

-no te preocupes cuando tu no puedas venir, yo lo cuidaré- le dijo la niña de rubio a crystal.

Ella era una niña adorable pues tenía una trenza única, su cabello brillaba cuando el sol le daba… una hermosa niña.

Capítulo 10.5: "the master"

Era un panorama hermoso, un río en medio de dos montañas y un bosque, era lo que iluminaban.

-tu eres issei- dijo un ente que estaba detrás de issei.

-¡quien eres!- le respondió, issei se aventó hacia atrás, pues el ente era muy impresionante y daba miedo.

-soy Haleem y soy el dios del mal, ya nadie se acuerda de mí- dijo desplegando sus 10 pares de alas negras, el vestía muy terrorífico tenía un camisón negro completamente y un pantalón del mismo color.

-¿que no satanás es el dios del mal?- alegó issei pues el si era malo.

-no, satanás era un ángel yo soy un dios, en realidad no soy malo solo mantengo el equilibrio pero ciertamente, estoy teniendo problemas con lo que está haciendo la iglesia... **no me gusta- dijo haciendo sentir su aura.**

-yo la he vivido en carne propia- respondió issei serio.

 **-por eso tu eres el candidato para recibir mis enseñanzas, ciertamente lo principal es que Ddraig ahora está al mismo nivel que el gran rojo, y con mis enseñanzas superaras eso por mucho...pero te enseñare y tu sabrás cómo acabar con esto…**

Issei ya sabía cómo lo iba hacer y nada de eso podía cambiar…la venganza, él nunca había optado por ella como una opción elegible.

- **bueno lo primero que tienes que saber es que, la alquimia es la transformación, de una persona normal a una poderosa, me refiero a poderosa cuando puedes manipular todo tipo de materiales, como el agua o incluso el aire, cada material vale por lo que tu crees.**

 **-issei tienes que poder hacer que la alquimia sea tuya, que tengas tanto poder que la alquimia no te cobre.- el materializó una espada.**

 **-1, la alquimia es poder convertir la sangre en agua, y el aire en oro, el nivel máximo de la alquimia es cuando tu sangre seade de agua- el se corto y solo goteo agua.**

 **-2, Todo humano si se esfuerza puede hacer alquimia, solo tiene que desarrollar la concentración.**

 **-3, la fé no sirve, o lo haces o no.**

 **-4, si lo dudas jamás será posible.**

 **-Tu primer ejercicio de alquimia es poder convertir el agua en hierro y lanzarlo a ese árbol.**

-ok- el cerro los ojos y se programó para poder hacerlo.

 **-la alquimia también necesita, hechizos, actualmente no hay ninguna magia que pueda actuar sin comandos ya sea mental o de voz, pero esta vez lo harás con voz, solo imagina el material y di la palabra "Transfusión", para poder calentar un material es "** **calefactio", después que ya lo domines, podrás enfriar con ese mismo comando, y podrás decirlo de forma mental.**

-¿pero en que se basa exactamente?- le pregunto issei, pues sabía que hay diferentes magias y cada una tiene su propia ejecución.

 **-en nada, solo se basa en que cualquier ser al llegar a su punto máximo de conocimiento, podría controlar, la materia, y darse cuanta que la materia, solo eso es, lo que importa es otra cosa, lo que no se puede ver, pero si se siente, y tu mas que nada lo sabes...por eso eres el indicado- el ser merodeaba alrededor de issei.**

-y por que yo? si hay mas gente asi- alegó issei, aun no creía que alguien se fijara en él.

 **-básicamente por que tu tienes que comprender menos cosas que una persona normal para poder aprender la alquimia y mis enseñanzas solo con una cosa basta, lo demás es un "plus", el tiempo me dará la razón, ya veras- el se detuvo y le explico.**

-¿y quiere que haga un libro o que?- le dijo, pues esa era la forma más popular de comunicar el conocimiento.

 **-no, no un libro haz lo que creas más prudente, no le enseñaras a todos, solo a un grupo y ese grupo cuando aprenda, dejaras que le enseñe a sus propios alumnos, con las limitaciones que te dare- le respondió el ser, pero aun así issei dudaba.**

-bien ¿y cree que yo seré el adecuado para enseñar?- issei, tenía una incertidumbre mora, pues no todos, están preparados para eso.

 **-¿has oído hablar de morgana le fay? ella fue mi primera discípula…- recordó heleen.**

-¿y que paso con ella?- issei sabia que habia muerto pero queria la opinion de el.

 **-ella murió, ella no pasó la prueba que te falta, y gracias a eso se descontroló, y murió, ella fue mi primer intento contra la religión, pero yo no quería que peleara con la fuerza solamente sino con la razón y más o menos la prueba contigo es igual, aunque tu no seas el indicado, no parare de intentarlo- le respondió, con confianza, aunque dijera eso parecía cansado… todo en esta vida cuesta lo justo, así eran las leyes del universo, eso no era magia aunque fuese un ser infinito, se cansaba, pero aunque no estuviera cansado, lo seguiría intentando.**

-... y cree que yo muera- le pregunto issei, pues si había intentado tantas veces como su voz lo decía, las posibilidades eran pocas, o la prueba era muy dura.

 **-... eres especial issei, pues nunca había tenido un alumno tan… poderoso y tan dañado, pero si estas muy dañado no pasarás la prueba, tienes que saber decidir o no seras nada… ni un humano.-respondió caminando hacia delante y mirando al sol, creo 3 libros.-issei todo mi conocimiento se plasma en estos 3 libros, leelos te servirán todos tienen los pasos para avanzar de forma detallada y fácil**

Los libros estaban forrados de cuero, eran raros cada uno tenía una figura geométricos con distintos nombres, el primero sus letras eran escritas en bronce " _Gnósi tou myaloú" (Conocimiento de la mente),_ Tenía un triángulo equilátero, en el pico superior decía (xetroc neos), en la inferior derecha decía (ocibmil) y en el pico inferior derecho (litper).

El segundo libro tenía las letras escritas en plata "draíochta agus aigne"

(magia y mente), tenia un cuadrado que en su ángulo superior derecho decía, (neos) en el inferior izquierdo decía (osseus) en el superior izquierdo decía (lux) en el inferior derecho decia (dark).

El tercer libro decía "materia et vis" (materia y fuerza) y tenía un pentágono, en la punta de arriba decía (alquimia), el siguiente decía (forza),el siguiente (demon) el siguiente (elf) siguiente (celestia) y en medio decía

(homo).

 **-el primer libro te ayudará con la concentración y el uso básico de la magia en general en el cuerpo y cómo aplicarla a sí mismo, el segundo te dirá cómo aplicarla al flujo natural y el tercero a aplicarla en el entorno material y las magias que son más importantes, cuando acabes de leer el primero, dirás mi nombre, tienes que leerlo bien y apuntar lo que te convenga de verdad… los libros al principio tienen unas letras extrañas, pero no te preocupes despues de leer la primer pagina iras entendiendo… eso es magia y eso vas a aprender.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: "MAGIA"**

El mundo es oscuro

nada lo ilumina

lo único que queda es un conjuro

dice "que se haga dios"

y dios se volvió sordo.

Issei ya había leído el primer libro, el aviso a su mentor, lo cual lo alegró, a issei le costó mucho trabajo poder entenderlo, pues no sabía lo que decía en la primera página ni sabe, su mentor le dijo que viera los símbolos como si leyera, y poco a poco su cerebro iba a aprender como leer ese idioma, lo único que no podía leer es la primera página.

-¡que bien que ya terminaste, esta parte del entrenamiento es la más fácil, pues como leíste en este libro, la condición del cuerpo es muy importante!- le comentó emocionado.

-ciertamente es fácil entender lo que dice, ahi menciona un entrenamiento rutinario, diario por todos los meses que entreno, tambien lei que aquí en esta dimensión no pasa el tiempo, por lo menos un mes aquí es medio segundo haya.

-issei, podrías calcular 1 mes en la tierra cuánto tiempo es aquí. - le pregunto, su mentor a issei, ciertamente es mucho demasiado.

\- 5184000 meses 432000 años 432 milenios…¡como pude hacer eso!- grito issei….

-Utilice un tipo de magia divina… la magia divina hace cualquier tipo de proceso mental, puedes hacer que una persona muera solo con un hechizo.. o dejarla paralítica…. eso lo aprenderás en el 3 libro… pero dime issei ¿te sientes mejor?, en una hora puedes hacer que un humano aprenda lo que no aprendió en un dia, sin que se de cuenta… solo se entera si se lo recuerdas…. por eso encripte mucha información… que irás necesitando por estos meses y no sabrás que existe.- le preguntó helen a issei que estaba muy impresionado.

-si mucho mejor, ahora me siento muy bien… gracias…

-no te preocupes… solo no me falles, recuerdas el número 432000, este libro solo tiene 300 pero si fuese escrito en algún idioma humano tendría 4320000 páginas, y el segundo tiene 9000,000,773,300,066 páginas humanas, pero en este idioma solo tiene 500, te costará un poco más trabajo leerlo…- le dijo, eso lo dijo para que viniera una pregunta que estaría muy bien contestar.

-pero no pude leer la primera página…¿porque?- pregunto issei intrigado y siente que había fallado.. y un poco decepcionado.

-ese es un mensaje, encriptado divino, solo lo podrás leer cuando, acabes de leer todos los libros, y la primera página de los 3 libros no se puede leer.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿y qué hay del entrenamiento?- le pregunto.

-correras 6 horas cada día, saltamos la cuerda 2 horas, haras lagartijas en 2 horas y cargas cosas pesadas en 2 horas, dormirás 7 horas y aprenderás 5… la dificultad aumentará bajo tu criterio… tu sabras si quieres ser más fuerte- le explicó heleen el tramaba un truco.

-"tu sabras si quieres ser más fuerte" ¡lo seré!- le gritó esas palabras se le ocurrieron de repente, solo esas eran las adecuadas.

-jajaja acabas de caer en el truco, del lenguaje divino, por favor esfuérzate.. recuerda que no debes de dudar.

-no dudare… no lo haré- él empezó a correr.

Ciertamente nunca había corrido por 6 horas y menos diario, bueno aunque en las lecciones de trabajo y deportes habia cargado y corrido solo un poco… el problema sería el final, pero estoy determinado a no dudar.

Issei corría diario cada día sin duda era fuerte el hecho de que heleen no lo dejaba comer ni tomar agua, no comió ni bebió nada por 3 meses, después helen le dio solo una porción pequeña y quedó lleno, solo un litro de agua tomo.

-¡porque no me desmayo cuando no tomo agua!- le reclamo issei, pues era algo humano.

-¡eso es porque, le dio una orden a tu cerebro, tenía que bajar el ritmo cardiaco a 50 puls y mandar el 60% de tu sangre al cerebro y el 40 a tus músculos dejando sin oxígeno a los otro órganos, estaban trabajando solo consumiendo magia, que tu mismo tienes y aprendiste a almacenar.- le respondió.

-¡pero que no se supone que el oxígeno es vital y el agua igual!- le respondió.

-cambie el dióxido de carbono, por un átomo de oxígeno y tome como precio el carbono que se deja, no sin antes volverlo diamante… lo aprenderás pronto… la propiedad "Quantum-Chemia", es muy avanzada, no cambias la materia como tal sino su organización.- le explico.-además de que poco a poco dejas de ser humano.. para convertirte en un dios…

-bueno ya que pasó un tiempo me puede dar mi segundo libro…- le pidió.

-si, pero te digo, tendrás que tener mucha más atención, pues es doblemente difícil entender y aprender- le recomendó , heleem, este estaba un poco raro, distraído, se volteo y se fue, miro el río y lo convirtió en sangre, después hizo pequeñas esferas y las alzó.

-issei, quiero que tomes esto con madurez… esta es exactamente toda la sangre que ha regado la iglesia católica…- dijo.

-¡pero cómo puede hacer eso!- le dijo serio.

-recuerdas que te dije que con alquimia se puede transportar materia y cambiar…-

-si si lo recuerdo y eso que tiene que ver?- ahora estaba confundido.

-pues cuando una persona muere gracias a la iglesia, viene su sangre a este río, pero cambió su apariencia por agua, pero en realidad es sangre aquí están todas las células vivas de esa gente, el río es rico en oxígeno y nutrientes esenciales, también hay células somáticas que tienen su ADN, y en ese árbol están sus memorias, cada día veo cómo los mataron y me enojo, pero yo se que tu no derramaras mas sangre, pero si cambiaras eso… confío y tengo fe en ti- le dijo helem sincero.

-...mhh lo haré, escogió a la persona correcta.

Ahora su entrenamiento era mucho más pesado y difícil, pero cada vez era más fácil y aprendía más mucho mucho, pero era muy tardado leer el libro aunque tuviera pocas páginas (301) y difícil de entender así que tenía que volver a leer…- seguía perseverante hasta que pasaron 6 meses.

-maestro, acabo de leer el segundo libro extrañamente fue difícil ¿porque seria tan dificil?- pregunto ahora más leal issei a su mentor y ahora amigo.

-eso es porque aprendiste muchisimo, mas de lo que habías aprendido a lo largo de tu vida.

-ahh, ¿que es el flux elf?- pregunto issei.

-es esto- saco una varita mágica de caoba pura con una punta de diamante y empuñadura de oro.

Issei intentó tomarla, pero no pudo lo quemo… pero algo apareció…

-¿qué es esto?- dijo issei tenía una espada en sus manos.

-¡pero si es la verdadera Ex-caliburn!- grito.

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto.

-fue la espada que creó nuestro padre, de Yahvé y mío, es Ex-caliburn, la más fuerte, hay 3 excaliburn, una que es la del rey arturo y la más débil que es Excaliburn, después hay otra que se le entregó por dios Caliburn, y esta la más fuerte de todas, Ex-caliburn… es como si unieras las dos anteriores- dijo el, el la tomo- ¿issei sabes porque no me quemo si se supone que soy un demonio?.

-eso es porque usted no es un demonio corrompido y maldecido por yahvé usted es un dios demonio real, no uno de yahvé, usted es un dios y usted podría crear angeles pero "malignos" también serían ángeles, después de todo vienen de un dios- respondió issei sentándose al lado de su mentor.

-¿sabes porque no he creado un ejército?... por la traición, no me gustaria que me traicionan, prefiero crear una sola persona demasiado poderosa que tenga todo el poder de todos los ángeles que podría crear, sabes issei tu ya eres un dios dragón, y también un dios "maligno", podrías ser la persona más poderosa de este universo… pero la magia requiere de tiempo… no por entrenar vas a ganar el poder de alguien de la lista, ni te lo van a dar como si hubiese caído del cielo… el tiempo también juega un papel importante, porque en verdad los seres de esta lista son muy poderosos, pero por lo menos serias un lugar actualmente dentro de los 50 y si sigues llegarás a los 10… aunque no estas solo, recuerda que hay dioses que son inteligentes como yo y nos ocultamos- issei, fue elogiado, pero no conto con lo último.

De verdad eso puso a pensar a issei… mucho.

-bueno en el libro dice que tengo que hacer un ritual… el despertar.

-si issei, ahí es cuando un ser demuestra su poder… no todo pero sí su máximo potencial, sólo el 30% de tu poder- explicó

-ahh-

-aquí es cuando tu sangre se vuelve agua…- explicó.

-empecemos

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: "awakening l"**

Estaba el sol encima de los dos, tenía agua debajo de él, estaba flotando, a su lado unas montañas y del otro lado un río de lava y enfrente el 3 libro detrás suyo e libro.

-¡tranxfuxione!¡alquimiun!- dijo las palabras para empezar con el ritual.

Su maestro puso el primero y el segundo libro en sus manos, estos empezaron a brillar, después tomó una espada y la puso en el fuego y dibujo en la espalda de issei un triángulo grande, un cuadrado inscrito y el pentágono aún más grande y escribió "GEO""AIR""FIRE""WIND".

A issei no le dolio, despues su mentor corto el pecho de issei,"blowin" y la lava entró, su maestro cortó una vena del brazo derecho de issei, por ahí salió la lava y cuando termino de salir toda se cerró la vena sola, después un chorro de agua caía en la espada y entraba por el corazón, su mentor sacó la espada y por ahi entro el agua, su herida se cerro, y su maestro puso agua en su frente y hizo un hexágono, "issei hyoudou", dijo.

-¡issei ahora tu sangre es agua pura… cuando te desangres solo toma agua o sumérgete en ella, o crea agua".

Después de eso issei pasó 8 meses más, y pudo aprender casi todas las magias importantes y el lenguaje divino así que fue con su maestro.

-¡felicidades acabas el entrenamiento!... pero falta la prueba que tu te daras cuenta cuando ya la hayas completado tienes 10 años para completarla!... por otro lado hoy despiertas y miras al mundo humano, y ahora tendrás de nuevo a Ddraig, quiero que sigas con el entrenamiento tanto mágico como de fuerza, ven cada semana,¿como? solo duerme.

-gracias por todo maestro he aprendido mucho de usted… es admirable, hasta pronto.

-by, "awake"

-¡despertaste!- decía la niña rubia y blanca.

-si…

-iré a avisar a al doctor

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: "Decisión"**

 **UNA NIÑA PUEDE CAMBIAR LAS COSAS,NO HACE FALTA MUCHO.**

 **Hola gracias al usuario que me dejo la review y bueno les digo que el capítulo 9 es un sueño, no es real… pero aun asi algun dia creare una historia con el lemon explicito, por favor dejen review, de eso tenemos la inspiració tienen dudas manifiestenlas me encanta responder…. pff son las 5:30 jaja. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool DxD**

 **Respect,Forgiveness And Die**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CLAS M**

 **Gracias por todo espero que les guste, son más de 150 y ninguno deja review, estoy muy triste, pero olvidenlo, si quieren pueden dejar una dandome recomendaciones o ideas o predicciones.**

 **Esta historia se enfoca más a la personalidad de los personajes no tanto al carisma así que es como Seinen.**

 **Este fanfiction contiene alto nivel de agresión y temas fuertes tanto implícitos como explícitos, si eres creyente leelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, se muestra una realidad que ha sido comprobada y ocultada por siglos y décadas.**

 **Hola espero que les guste. (Harem)(Lemon)(Antireligion).**

 **Diganme a quien meto en el harem**

Simbología:

-vallance!- (diálogo normal)

-[lo siento]- Ddraig

-"no pensaba que sucedería"-pensamiento

* * *

Capitulo lll

Capítulo 14: "Decisión"

Debajo de la noche

solo puede haber gente

mala o buena

fea o perfecta

O gente en los hospitales

sufriendo por una herida grave

o por un mal mortal

intentando salvar su vida

pero dios no abandona

nunca aborda

sin ti

quieres vivir

si dios no quiere jamas lo haras

dios es malo

dios es jodido

dios es sordo

dios es desocupado

dios no opina

dios ordena

dios castiga

dios no ayuda

dios no venga

dios destruye

dios no construye

dios no estuvo

dios no estará.

Issei se encontraba en el hospital, una habitación pequeña solo con una intravenosa y sus signos vitales, tenía varias vendas y un collarín, allí se encontraba una niña muy blanca demasiado, le daba la luz que reflejaba la luna, era una noche fría, solo se oía el pit de su ritmo cardíaco, el no se sentía para nada mal.

La niña estaba acostada en un pequeño sillón y una biblia, un cruz.

Issei dijo en su mente "ni creas que eso me salvó".

La niña empezó a despertar, ella pensó estar soñando al ver a issei despierto, sabía que estaba muy grave, y que no despertara desde semanas o años, ella lloró mucho cuando le dijeron eso, pues ella se sentía culpable, ella si hubiese llamado a un médico, él lo podría haber detenido… la niña oyó un ruido y abrió los ojos, era issei tratando de quitarse el collarín sentado en el borde de la cama.

-¡en serio despertaste!- grito emocionada la niña.

-si, pero no grites, estamos en un hospital además,¿quien eres?- pregunto issei, hablando en voz baja..

-ahh, yo soy nicole de dinamarca… soy la princesa de dinamarca, solo que esto y en este hospital de inglaterra porque tengo una enfermedad… y es un muy buen hospital- le dijo un poco apenada su sonrojo se notaba debido a su color de piel.

-bueno soy issei hyoudou, solo un simple mortal(ya) que nació en italia- le respondió, la apariencia de Nicole era muy elegante, tenía sin duda los buenos genes.

-bueno issei, voy a llamar a un médico para que te revise y nos vayamos de aquí, por hoy- ella se levantó y fue a buscar a un médico, estaba en la sala de terapia intermedia, había muchas habitaciones que tenían un huésped, parece que era la época del año más feliz y con más accidentes y muertos.

-buenas noches señor issei, él se acercó y quitó los vendajes…-el no tenia absolutamente nada de heridas, solo tenia una linea roja y ya.- parece que no fue tan grave, mañana mismo sale del hospital.

-¡issei estas despierto!- gritó la chica que venía entrando, era crystal.

-¡crystal!- ella se acerco y lo abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso

-¿hace cuanto despertó?- preguntó crystal a nicole, ella había estado en la casa preparando la cena.

-tiene apenas un minuto…- le dijo ella volviéndose a sentar en su reposet, claro, después de saludar.

-¡que bien que estes exelente issei!¿y no te dijeron cuando puede salir de aquí?- preguntó, si bien estaba impaciente, ella lo que quería era que se recuperara totalmente.

-mañana mismo podría salir- respondió.

-bien, gracias por cuidar de issei por mi, si quieres puedes ir a tu casa.

-no, preferiría no hacerlo, me quedaré esta noche en el hospital, yo dije que cuidaría de issei- respondió seca.

-¿cuandos dias he estado aquí?- las dos se miraron, y pensaron mentir, para que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo, pero decidieron no hacerlo, pues podría preocuparse, así que la que le respondió fue nicole.

-solo una semana- le respondió.

-¿y como es que tu estas aquí?- pregunto issei.

-me gusta estar en el hospital cuidando a gente, y lo hago porque en mi casa, nunca hay nadie y si es que lo llega a haber siempre estan tomando alcohol y no me gusta… la unica que me quiere es mi madre… y mi padre me quería.-ella hacía varios gestos al hablar sobre su familia, pero el que más predominaba era el de enojo y tristeza.

-... que mal nicole, cuando quieras puedes ir a nuestra casa- le ofreció issei.

Ahora veía crystal que había cambiado, a ser el mismo de antes, pero en realidad no era el mismo en nada, el ya no era un humano corriente.

-¡gracias!... pero creo que no podría aceptarlo, pues siempre mi familia manda a alguien a ver si estoy aquí y me llaman y un medico de aqui es de mi familia.

-..m que mal, de vez en cuando te vendre a ver- le dijo issei.

-de verdad muchas gracias, a veces si me siento muy sola…- dijo ella un poco triste.

Issei ahora se había encariñado con la niña, él era 3 años mayor que ella, se parecía la situación a cuando el tenia que ir a acompañar a su madre a su "trabajo" mientras que cuidaba a su hermana… el recordo muchas cosas duras de su infancia, la verdad es que no fue fácil para el.

Nicole se había también encariñado con issei, pero nada más, no podía intentar nada con él, no era por crystal, sino por una razón… no quería que sufrieran… más.

Ella tenía un secreto por el cual se pasaba todo el dia en el hospital, era verdad que su familia poco le hacia caso pero, no solo era eso sino otra razón… desconocida para todos, excepto para una persona.

* * *

Capítulo 15: "Yo y tu,no, yo y ustedes"

Era el día siguiente, el sol iluminaba fuertemente la habitación del hospital, las flores de las macetas ahora si brillaban, era una armonía que daba el lugar, todo estaba tranquilo, para todos, issei saldría del hospital solo tenia que venir un médico para que lo valorara y le recetará los medicamentos que iba a tomar los días siguientes, issei no necesita medicamentos, con la alquimia vasta.

En la habitación estaba issei, en la cama, crystal en un reposet y nicole en otro rojo de lado izquierdo de issei, la puerta tenía que estar abierta, para que la enfermera pudiese pasar a suministrar los medicamentos necesarios.

Issei ya estaba despierto, pensaba en Crystal, ciertamente la había tratado mal desde que salieron de ese horrible lugar, no se lo merecía, hoy tenía que consentirla, llevarla a un lugar, no sabia que hacer, se veía linda durmiendo… ¿donde estaba antes de llegar a ese lugar?, el no sabia pero esperaría a que ella le dijera, no podía presionarla mas, ademas eso le importaba poco, si no ahora lo que le preocupaba era el futuro de ella y de las amigas de su hermana que murió.

El también pensaba en su venganza no podía dejar pasar eso como si no hubiese pasado nada… si pasó y él ya había vivido casi todas las maldades de la iglesia.

-¡buenos días!traigo buenas noticias.- entraba el médico con buena cara y un portapapeles, una bolsa de medicinas.

-buenos días doctor…¿que pasa?- pregunto issei al médico.

-usted puede salir de aquí hoy mismo pero no olvide tomar sus medicamentos, esos quitaran el dolor bastante, suerte- el doctor salia mientras le dejaba sus medicamentos y una receta en donde venían las instrucciones de como tomarlos.

La dos chicas ya habian despertado, y había visto cuando le dijeron a issei que ya podía salir.

-¡issei que bueno, me siento muy feliz de que estés bien!- dijo emocionada crystal, ella se acercó y le dio un beso, a pesar de cómo la había tratado, sabía que no lo volvería hacer, y confiaba en él, lo amaba para ser exactos.

-gracias por cuidarme, Nicole Y Crystal, les debo una- el se levanto y entro al baño de su habitación, él ya se había dado un baño, solo se vistió.

El salio rapido pues ya no quería estar en el hospital,mientras más rápido mejor, no le traía muy buenos recuerdos, su madre, cuando murió.

-¡vámonos de aquí!- dijo issei emocionado, ya necesitaba aire puro.

-bien issei, yo me quedo aquí, espero que cumplas la promesa de venir después que puedas- le dijo nicole, ella lo recordaba perfectamente y no se le olvidaría la primera persona externa sin saber lo que ella era, la trataba bien.

-¡claro que la complire! es mi palabra- le dijo issei sonriendo.

Los dos chicos salieron del lugar, su casa quedaba algo cerca, no mucho.

Ellos tomaron un bus que los llevaría cerca de su casa.

Iban platicando sobre lo que había pasado en toda esa semana que él no estuvo con ellos.

Yui ya había dejado de hacer sus cosas raras, después de que issei se fuera al hospital, ella se recuperó y es como antes, solo que todavia estaba triste, todas estaban tristes nadie lo podría cambiar, su mejor amiga murio.

Issei también lo estaba pero pensaba más en su venganza.

El quería hacerlo sin importar nada, matar a toda la gente de fe, él sabía que todos eran malos, eso era lo malo de dios, no lo malo de todo, la escoria del humano, la religión lo ha dividido todo por los siglos de los siglos.

A el no le importaría morir

Él lo haría el siguiente día, iría de noche no importaría.

-¡issei!- él ya había llegado a su casa y lo estaba esperando las amigas de ross.

-¡muchas gracias por esto!- lo decía porque le habían preparado una pequeña fiesta.

¿de donde sacaron el dinero?,, de irina, sus padres compraron esa casa, no era muy grande pero estaba sola, y la podría ocupar su hija cuando ella quisiera.

Ellos juntos comieron pastel y compraron pizza, disfrutaban el momento, ciertamente todas estaban preocupadas por issei.

Cuando issei vio a yui recordó su sueño y sacudió su cabeza, pues jamas le aria algo asi a la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Su sueño no sabía clasificarlo como pesadilla o como su futuro, pero decidió clasificarlo como una pesadilla, el no iba ser tan malo a la hora de matar a la gente, solo con poco alcanzaba y mucho menos violaría a yui.

-gracias por esto, les agradesco mucho por esta fiesta,los aprecio mucho, me voy a acostar estoy muy cansado- dijo, él subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto.

-parece que issei no estuvo feliz- dijo xenovia que estaba en el piso de abajo.

-no, el esta mal… no puede arece que no tiene derecho a ser feliz- respondió crystal.

-parece que nunca estará feliz, el esta muy roto- dijo yui, ella estaba casi igual, ella era su novia de ross y ella tambien la amaba.

Issei amaba a su hermana mucho, era todo para él , su amor nunca lo superaría una simple relación, él la amaba como hermano y como novio, ella tambien a el, su amor era algo que la barrera de los años no podría romper… hasta el final se amarían, pero sería un final juntos, ella se fue primero, issei no tenía la culpa, pero él creyó que sí, era horrible para él tener que soportar eso, pero no se suicidara, no decepcionará a heleem.

¿Entonces qué haría?, él se vengaría, nadie se daría cuenta, tenía mucho poder a su favor.

-tenemos que tener cuidado con él , está muy cegado por la sed de venganza- dijo xenovia muy seria.

-¿alguien me puede explicar que paso con issei cuando mato a todos los sacerdotes?- pregunto crystal ella no sabía nada sobre lo sobrenatural.

-¿sabes qué son los ángeles, demonios o ángeles caídos?- preguntó irina.

-si-ella pensaba que era mentira pero empezaba a dudar.

-bueno ellos son reales y están peleados a muerte- dijo xenovia.

-¡en serio!y eso que tiene que ver- dijo ella como si fuera broma.

-es verdad!- dijo yui dándose cuenta del sarcasmo de crystal, yui tambien sabia sobre eso, ella dijo sería pues era un tema serio y sabía cuando debía de decir las cosas bien.

-¿enserio?-pregunto de nueva cuenta crystal

-si, si lo es, bueno lo de issei tiene que ver con que issei tiene una sacred gear- dijo yui

-una sacred gear es una artefacto que creo dios, y se entregan a las personas aleatoriamente, estas personas tienen un fuerte impacto en la historia- dijo xenovia seria como siempre.

-pero issei no tiene una normal tiene una de las más poderosas una longino, puede vencer a dioses y son solo 13…-dijo irina.

-¿pero porque issei tiene una forma rara de la bosted gear?- pregunto yui.

-no lo se... dicen que no ha habido una bosted gear en 500 años… puede ser que se haya hecho más fuerte… rompiendo el sello.- ella trato de deducir, eso era verdad, pero no le creyeron.

-como crees el sello es muy fuerte y dios no es tonto- dijo irina, un poco molesta, ella todavia creia en dios.

-no lo sabemos- respondió xenovia.

* * *

Capítulo 16: "venganza y nicole"

Issei no había pensado mucho para su venganza, mataría a toda la gente de dios, con ayuda de la alquimia descifrar quien comete pecados y los mataria, solo dejaría ir a los buenos.

El se dirige al convento de sus sueños, era de día, el entro como si nada.

Tiro la puerta despacio para que no oyeran las monjas.

-¡que haces aqui acosador!- issei solo le toco la frente para dormirla.

-pecadora… estabas exitada. querías que me quedara- dijo él- maldita,si quieres tener eso, no hubieras escogido ser monja, que tonta.

El la mato haciendo que su corazón se parece con lenguaje divino.

-él avanzó y entró a la habitación, ahí se encontraba una persona, sentada en un escritorio, era una mujer, pero parecía que no era monja- él se internó en sus pensamientos y encontró que ella era tenía mucha ira,un pecado capital, se supone que la gente de dios no debería hacer eso, es un engaño a su dios… siempre lo había sido… el la tenia que matar, el se acerco y dijo

-perdon, pero tienes muchas ira y te tengo que matar… los tuyos le hacen la vida imposible a muchos niños- dijo.

-oye y tu crees que yo soy así…¿porque?- pregunto, ella está dispuesta a sacarle por lo menos una duda a issei- si es así mátame de la forma que quieras, y dime porque soy asi

-¡porque tu tienes ira y eres una persona que trabaja para dios no deberías tenerla!- dijo.

-efectivamente me puedes matar aun sin saber cual es mi ira, pero cuál es la tuya?- pregunto calmada, quitando sus lentes-si no me quieres decir me puedes matar.

-bien no tienes porque saberlo, ademas ustedes son unos monstruos unos desalmados… te tomo la palabra te mataré- dijo issei cegado por el odio.

-¡no, es mi hermana!- gritó alguien desde la puerta.

Issei se quedó congelado a medio camino, recordó cuando él defendió a su hermana sin importarle nada, issei volteo y era nicole.

-¡issei no le hagas daño a mi hermana!- dijo acercándose poniéndose entre los dos… issei empezó a llorar, él tenía un odio muy grande a la iglesia.

-te llamas issei, mhh sientate y cuentame porque querias matar a todos en el convento mas bien dime porque odias a la iglesia-le preguntó la hermana mayor de nicole.

-yo… odio a toda la gente de la iglesia- dijo issei, mirando al piso.

-¡pero sabes que mi hermana solo está aquí para ir a lugares en áfrica en donde nadie tiene que comer!... mi hermana no tiene su pierna izquierda por culpa de la guerra de vietnam… ella ha visto a niños morir gracias a gente que no se preocupa… ¿y dime a ti que paso?!- gritaba nicole, issei aun estab mirando para abajo.

-issei deberías saber que todos no somos malos… solo que en todos lados hay mierda… si te dijera que yo no estoy en la iglesia por estar, yo solo creo en dios y en lo que hizo yo no estoy en la misa ni mucho menos pago diezmo.. solo ayudo, creo que debes de saber clasificar issei, que no te sigue el odio- issei estaba en un estado de shock estaba apunto de matar a la hermana de una persona que conocía, como casi lo hicieron con el. Está apagado, iba a hacer algo por lo que él está buscando venganza… no tenía perdón.

-issei no te preocupes, que bueno que nada paso, pero cuentame que te hicieron para que te pongas así- dijo la hermana mayor de nicole insistente.

-mmmm perdon… en serio lo siento nicole, debería pensar mejor… soy un imbécil…-dijo issei entrecortado con las lagrimas- perdon… si ese es el costo de que me perdones nicole… lo pagaré, cuando nací era feliz, ni mi padre ni mi madre creía en nada, tenia 3 años, cuando mi padre murio… se murio en un accidente provocado por una persona ebria que venía de la festividad de navidad, era creyente, después no tuvimos dinero, nadie nos ayudó ni la religión no nos dieron posada, mi mamá se tuvo que convertir en … una...Prostituta haci fue hasta que cumpli 6 años, mi máma murio de sida, devido a que un sacerdote con el que se acostó tenía sida dos años atrás, después fui a parar a una escuela de chicos oculta de todo en donde había un padre violador un asesino y nos pegaban, la gota que derramó el vaso fue que casi intentaban violar a crystal, yo no lo permiti y escapamos, todo parecía feliz, pero cuando fui a un evento de la escuela de mi hermana después de no verla por muchos años y cuando terminó la mataron… me hubiesen matado a mi… ella no tenía la culpa- dijo issei sin ser interrumpido nadie podría parar las lágrimas.

-¡vaya hijos de puta! renuncio! yo ayudare sola con mis fondos, después de todo soy una princesa!- dijo ella

-calma… el si está roto- dijo nicole tratando de calmarla.

-bueno me voy a mi casa gracias por esta gran lección… no debo de dejarme llevar por la ira… ni odiar a todos porque no todos son iguales, también somos humanos… pero de todas maneras no veré a la iglesia más que como una mierda..- dijo él- pero no mataré a todos.

-nicole… acompáñalo, cuando lleguen a su casa me llamas para mandar a alguien por ti- dijo la hermana.

-no se preocupen he causado muchos problemas a las dos… creo que solo sirvo para eso.. gracias por todo… no deberian, hablar mas, solo causo problemas- dijo issei, se dirigía a la puerta llorando y a paso rápido.

Ella iba a correr con todas sus fuerzas, no lo podría olvidar, ella estaba muy encariñada, a ella le gustaba pero había algo, algo que no podría evitar y que tenía que pasar… por eso no serían novios ni nada, ella no quería hacerlo sufrir ni nada.

Ella lo alcanzo, pero él se soltó de su agarre y ella no tuvo de otra más que detenerlo en seco ¿como?, con un beso…

Ella lo beso, no le importo la edad sinceramente… nada le importó, no era tanta edad ella tenia 11 y el 14, tampoco le importó la clase social, ella una princesa y el una simple "persona" dentro del mundo y sistema de los humanos.

Se besaron por un tiempo, cuando terminaron.

-no tenía opción, o agarrarte del todo o dejarte ir… te tomé del todo, issei no te vayas no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga, no podemos ser algo más por mis razones, pero espero que entiendas…- dijo ella un poco preocupada.

-no te preocupes, cualquiera que sean tus razones las entenderé.

-¡issei disfrutemos esto momentos!- dijo ella.

-¡bien ya es un poco de noche! pero todavía hay muchos lugares a los que podemos ir… a donde te gustaria, yo invito- después de todo irina le dio esta tarjeta.

-¡vayamos a comer!- dijo ella emprendiendo camino por las calles.

-¿un restaurant, comida rapida, de lujo?- pregunto issei.

-un Mc esta bien… nunca he ido a uno- lo ultimo lo dijo en una voz muy baja.

-bien, ¿pero no te reconocen?- pregunto issei, si bien es una princesa y enseguida le iban a reconocer, ese era su punto de vista.

-no pasa nada, tengo estos lentes, este seguro y esta gorra- ella se los puso, según issei se veía hermosa, y era verdad su aspecto nórdico.

Era también muy elegante, pero se prometió que este dia lo disfrutaría como si fuera el ultimo,,, su primer amor issei, que mal que no se iba a poder dar nunca.

-bien! en esta región hay muchos mc.

Ellos fueron ahí, y los dos no sabían cómo comer una hamburgesa, aprendieron de la gente, también pidieron un helado de oreo en vaso, había mucha gente y se sentía el ambiente bonito pues todas las familias disfrutaban y los niños juegan sin cansarse, eso era una experiencia hermosa para los dos, esos niños eran felices ellos no lo fueron en su infancia.

Los dos fueron a comprar cosas y issei regreso a nicole a su casa.

* * *

Capítulo 17: "Prueba de fuego"

-¡maestro heleem es un gusto volver a verlo!- dijo issei, pero el maestro no le contesto, se encontraba sentado meditando.

Después de unos 5 minutos el reacciono y vio a issei, puso una sonrisa y dijo.

-Eres mi primer alumno de todos los anteriores que logra pasar la prueba- dijo orgulloso y abrazo a issei.

Después de ese momento feliz.

-pensé que nunca te encontraría…. pensé que estabas perdido y que nunca llegarías, pero llegaste y me siento muy bien issei- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción su mentor.

-¿y cuál fue la prueba?- pregunto issei, porque nunca se enfrento a nadie ni a nada, ni considera haber cambiado.

-hiciste el mejor pasos de todos, olvidarte de tu odio hacia toda la iglesia y reconocer que no todos tienen la culpa…- dijo el feliz.

-ahh si, no vale la pena solo decidí que encontraría al responsable y ya sabe- dijo issei, serio.

-si pero eso ya solamente es hacia un grupo reducido de personas, morgana odiaba a todos los caballeros y magos que no considerara- dijo él pensando.

-bueno ¿y ahora qué?- pregunto issei, dijo su mentor que cuando esto pasara el entrenamiento se completaría y le daría los recursos para poder hacer público el evangelio de heleem.

-recuerdas las páginas que no podías leer en los libros?- preguntó, mientras aparecia los 3 libros.

-si, las primeras-

-bueno pues con esto ya podrás leerlo, esas pagina estan escritas con energía pura, y para poder poseer energía pura tienes que ser una persona muy justa o un dragón y tu eres un dragón, pero tenías que olvidar tus cosas malas… eso cuesta trabajo por eso siempre elijo personas que quieren venganza, cuando las olvidan quiere decir, que son fuertes en voluntad- dijo su maestro mientras estiraba los libros.

Decía

 _Ahora tu, que has llegado hasta aquí y eres una persona simplemente de otro nivel de conciencia muy elevado, te doy la bienvenida._

 _Ya tenía previsto que te tardarias_ _ **issei**_ _pero no tardarias en completarlo._

 _Aqui esta escrito que es lo que hiciste para pasar la prueba de fuego._

 _Perdonaste,Cambiaste, claro eso no significa que hayas olvidado y que a todos en general los hayas olvidado pero ahora distingas sobre quién es el bueno y el malo y eso es admirable, no te dejes llevar por el odio suele ser muy malo._

 _Eres afortunado de llegar aquí hay una serie de factores que te lo pudieron haber evitado,, pero con ayuda de tus antepasados llegaste, te ayudaron, lees esto ahora lees todo…_

 _Yahvé miente, él no es bueno el es la reencarnación perfecta de todos los pecados capitales y no es por que los cometa "algunos si" pero deja que sus "hijos los que tan" bueno al final ni sus hijos son"._

 _Espero que tu sepas usar estas enseñanzas a un buen nivel… quiero tu profeses no mi palabra si no lo que pienses que sea justo, muy justo, después de todo has pasado por todo y sientes que es lo que se siente que no sean justos contigo y te diste la oportunidad de no volverte como ellos. Los humanos si están creados a imagen y semejanza de yahvé, así es el, lo dejo en tus manos, crea un grupo de alquimistas cuando pienses que la existencia esté en peligro y buena suerte…_ _ **issei.**_

-¿qué te parece issei?- le pregunto porque lo vio acomplejado.

-¡yo me voy a encargar de darte a conocer?- pregunto acomplejado y impresionado.

-si después de todo ya te enseñe todo lo que se- le respondió riendo solo.

-solo- pregunto una vez más.

-si, no les digas que existo, solo a tus alumnos, cuando acaban el curso los traes- dijo el.

-si pero.. ellos harán prueba de fuego?- pregunto, pues era difícil encontrar gente asi.

-no, no necesariamente mientras tú confíes en él está bien- dijo el.

-bueno muchas gracias, nos vemos la siguiente semana.

-si issei…

* * *

Capítulo 18: "venganza no, solidaridad"

-¡crystal! que tal si te llevo a comer!- le prepuso issei.

-¡en serio, esto casi nunca pasa ultimamente ya ni me haces caso!- dijo seria y un poco enojada, lo comprendía pero quería ver la reacción de issei.

-pues eso va a cambiar, hoy, a partir de mañana te llevare a cenar todos los días- dijo abrazándola

Ellos dos salieron y en la calle había un poco de nieve, ella hizo una bolita y se la aventó a issei, el sol serios.

-¿a donde quieres que te lleve?- preguntó.

-mhh, a la comida japonesa!, era un lugar un poco alejado pero issei tenía para pagar.

El lugar era grande y la barra estaba en medio, era un poco raro el modo pues, la comida daba vueltas y tu tenias que tomarla.

Hasta el fondo está el lugar en donde tocaba una banda de jazz clásico.

A issei le gusto el lugar era muy bonito y hasta pensó que algún dia iria a japon.

-¡siéntate, y disfruta crystal!- dijo emocionado, preparando la silla a crystal para que se sentara, él prosiguió a sentarse.

El pidió un ramen y ella un curry japonés, los dos platicaban de cosas triviales y de sus extraños gustos, a él le gustaba el Rock y a ella el Heavy Metal, a fin de cuentas son como géneros hermanos.

-¡issei que tal si vamos al cine al salir!- ella nunca habría podido ir al cine, así que hoy aprovecha el momento, era tan impresionante para ella poder ver una película en una pantalla muy grande, básicamente algo que ella si lo hubiese visto en fotos diría que es imposible.

-¡bien, yo tampoco he ido, sinceramente no sé qué película podremos ver!- issei nunca había ido a alguno de esos lugares.

Ellos se divirtieron mucho en el restaurante fue una tarde emocionante, cuando salieron fueron a una tienda a comprar helado de limón, iban tomados de la mano, ya casi llegaban al cine.

A issei le sono el celular.

Ella no se molesto y siguió viendo que película podrían ver, era la hermana de nicole, se oía un poco triste.

-*quien habla?*- pregunto issei.

-*soy la hermana de nicole*-

-*que desea*- issei pudo escuchar su tono y deseo con todo el corazón que no le haya pasado nada malo a ninguna de las dos..

-*necesito que vengas a nuestra casa*- le dijo la hermana directa.

Issei hizo un gesto como de no poder, Crystal se había dado cuenta, por lo que puso una cara de enojo.

-*no puedo… estoy haciendo cosas importantes*- dijo un poco serio.

-*... es muy importante issei, puedes decirle a crystal que si te deja venir un poco tiempo, se que comprenderá cuando le cuentes*- dijo la chica.

-mhh Crystal dice que es importante…¿podría ir?, te contaré lo que pasó.

-no!- dijo ella enojada casi gritando.

-crystal pero ella se oía triste, creo que algo le pasó a nicole!- dijo tratando de convencerla.

-qué es eso que le pudo hacer paso de que sea más importante que nuestra cita!-ahora de verdad estaba enojada.

-no lo se… pero tengo que ir… le dije que la cuidaría…- él se volteo y empezó a caminar a la casa de las, dos su hermana ya le había mandado la dirección.

Crystal sintió como su corazón ya no quisiera latir mas… ella no podía respirar, no lloro ¿para que?, es horrible, lo que ella siente, ella siente impotencia, tenía mucho coraje.

"la odio la odio la odio, ella es una jodida, y solo por un dia issei se enamoró de ella, se lo ganó en un dia, lo odio, me dejó aquí…"- ella corría a su casa, a todo se le había ido el color para ella, solo blanco y negro...oscuro todo, sus lágrimas eran negras ahora, lloraba.

Veía a le gente feliz, ella no lo era, nunca lo fue, solo con issei, que ahora la había cambiado, él era su héroe, él era todo para ella, pero él se fue con otra que es mucho más pequeña…. ella se quedo sola.

Crystal ahora tenia mas amigas, en la casa como Xenovia, Irina, Yui y Juli que es más grande que ella, pero aun así… ella creía que era lo único que le quedaba, pero en realidad lo de issei era aún peor.

Issei se apresuró a llegar a la casa de nicole, en donde había un carro muy elegante estacionado con un guardia esperando, su casa era hermosa pero parecía que no era para su casa sino que tendría que ir a otro duda era importante.

-Bienvenido señor issei, pase al auto adentro le explicaremos.

-ok gracias- issei subió al carro con cuidado para no manchar, lo pusieron en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Seguro ya sabe que hoy es la coronación de la próxima reina de los reinos de la mancomunidad de naciones?- preguntó el guardia.

-si, lo oí esta mañana, pero soy extranjero, y me pienso ir- los dos guardaron silencio por un tiempo.

-¡que bien que este aqui, espero que le agrade!¿usted sabía que la próxima reina de La monarquía de la mancomunidad, dinamarca, suecia y noruega, es alguien que ya conoció?- preguntó el guardia con una sonrisa.

-mmh hablan de la hermana de la princesa nicole- pregunto

-no, hablamos de la princesa nicole- dijo el otro guardia.

-¡ella va a ser la próxima reina!- él recordó el beso que le dio… fue inolvidable… mucho para un simple chico, besar a una princesa que ahora será la reina.

-si, usted es un invitado directo de la realeza y considerado como tal- dijo.

-pero yo no soy noble ni mucho menos de la realeza- dijo él negando eso.

-la reina manda, además usted es su pareja oficial- dijo el guardia un poco feliz.

-¿enserio?... nicole- dijo en voz baja.-¿pero que no se supone que ella no lo puede decidir tan abiertamente?

-sus padres y la nobleza más alta la apoyaron osea que usted es digno señor issei de inglaterra…

-pero no diga tal cosa…- el se quedo pensando sabía que la monarquía es dura para las princesas.-le entregó la carta.

El la abrió con paciencia y guardó el sobre con el sello, no todos los dias te mandan un sobre real.

 **Carta Real**

 **DE:Nicole l de Dinamarca**

 **Reina de las monarquías de mancomunidad,Suecia y Noruega.**

 **Hola issei!, tu seras mi pareja real, estoy tan emocionada de que vengas a este evento, mis padres accedieron a aceptar que tu seas mi pareja oficia, creo que es la primera vez que algo así pasa…**

 **Por otro lado te invito solemnemente al evento de mi coronación**

 **Espero que por lo menos por un rato estés orgulloso, tienes que prepárate para el beso, te explicare un poco el protocolo, primero te vestirás bien con el traje del lord gran chambelán y me esperaras, cuando llegue me abrirás las puertas y me acompañaras,entramos tranquilamente pasando la alfombra roja,cuando el cardenal (protestante) te diga iras a tu butaca tú estarás en un asiento de adelante de las butacas de la nobleza, cuando el cardenal te llame, iras y pondrás al lado de mi y haremos una reverencia y tendrás solo que irte a sentar otra vez, también va entrar un Arzobispo, no te preocupes es protestante,todo será llevado a cabo en la abadía de westminster, cuando hace la ceremonia me llevaras al auto y ya, solo hay una sorpresa.**

Él nunca había visto una carta oficial tan informal, pero seguro ella puede hacer lo que ella quiera después de todo es una reina.

-¿a donde me ire a cambiar?- pregunto issei.

-A un edificio en frente- dijo el, tranquilo.

¿podre hacerlo?, bueno no me importa si puedo o no lo haré por Nicole.

Ellos llegaron, habían muchos medios de comunicación, a issei no lo reconocieron… no sabian que existia.

-bien nosotros le avisaremos cuando empiece tómese su tiempo para vestirse- le dijo el guardia

Ellos subieron a el 3 piso a una habitación del tamaño de todo el edificio..

Llegaron 4 sirvientas, y hicieron una reverencia.

-Buenas excelentísimo lord, nosotras nos encargaremos de vestirlo y maquillarlo.

-¿que?!- dijo en tono espantado.

-no se puede negar mi lord, son órdenes de la futura reina- dijo la sirvienta que parecía ser la jefa.

Ellas empezarona desvestirlo completamente, solo le dieron la oportunidad de cambiarse la ropa interior en otro cuarto.

Las sirvientas estaban impresionadas con el $%&%, se sonrojaron todas eran jóvenes no podían evitarlo.

-ya llegue, gracias por esto- dijo el.

Ellas se le quedaron viendo a el… no, a su amiguito, todas estaban sonrojadas, el tambien se asusto, y todas empezarona llorar.

-¡por favor no nos castigue perdonenos!- todas se aventara el, issei no pudo evitarlo es biología,y todas eran de buenos atributos… así que alguien no pudo quedar dormido.

-si, las perdono pero no se me avienten… pueden pasar cosas malas- dijo él evitando que empezaran las cosas a calentarse, no podía dejar de existir ellas eran muy sumisas.

-¡haremos cualquier cosa, cualquiera, hasta caprichos de hombre… para que nos perdone-!- dijo una que estaba en una posición comprometedora, estaba hincada perfectamente en frente de su amigo despierto.

-no se preocupen, sigan con sus trabajo no les haría nada así- aunque quisiera, no podía, no deba.

-de todos modos nos dejaríamos hacer cualquier cosa, nos sentimos en deuda, aunque nos maltrata, nos pegue y nos trate como basura- esa chica estaba babeando.

-no ya les dije- dijo un poco más serio issei.

-la propuesta sigue en pie, si la acepta no importa cuanto tiempo pase ya sabe en donde encontrarnos- ella empezó a vestir a issei.

El traje era el del lord gran chambelán, solo que morado, también le pusieron una corona de oro puro.

-le recomendamos que estudie el protocolo- dijo una de las 4.

-si muchas gracias- le dieron el papel oficial, pero el ya sabia de como iba, además le hiban a poner un chícharo de comunicación.

-¡lord issei tiene que ir!- el guardia lo guio hacia la entrada de la iglesia, los medios lo reconocieron y corrieron pero lo escoltaban 5 guardias, issei nunca se había sentido tan honorable y tan lujoso, pero vestía de oro.

-tiene que esperar aquí hasta que su magestad llegue, no tarda ni 5 minutos- issei esperaba pacientemente hasta que ve llegando un auto lujoso mucho mucho.

El se acercó, tranquilamente y le abrió la puerta a nicole, él le extendió la mano para invitarla a que ella tomara su mano

El la llevo hasta la silla que estaba mirando para toda la iglesia, en seguida entró el arzobispo y los demás lord, todos lo miraban con asombro pues él no era inglés, ni mucho menos noble, todos dudaban pero esperarían a protestar después, además de que era extraño que todos le cedieron sus monarquías a Nicole Y, todo era raro, pero como siempre esperarían.

-gracias Lord Issei de inglaterra, puede pasar a su palco- el hizo caso y se dirigió hacia el palco de los nobles de clase alta, el primer asiento.

La Ceremonia transcurrió como debía, hasta el final, La nueva reina Nicole I del reino unido hablará sobre la decisión.

-Buenas tardes a todos, hoy fue un dia especial para mi, después de todo siempre quise ser la reina del Reino unido y de la mancomunidad, estudié tanto para esto, y todo iba encaminado para que mi hermana tomara el trono, me desanime un poco, pero después de todo ella lo tomara.

Un noble alzó la mano y preguntó.

-¿porque se tomaron este tipo decisiones? con todo respeto a la reina Nicole y ella todavía es joven.

-Gracias por la pregunta, Bueno tengo una noticia importante que decirles… a todos, y más a una persona maravillosa como lo es el señor Lord Issei de inglaterra él es mi pareja real, bueno sere directa y espero que lo entiendan, Yo no quiero reinar, por el poder eso ya quedó atrás, nadie es mejor que el otro… todos fuimos creados por el mismo dios. El no nos dio jerarquías y sé que entenderán, yo quiero que me recuerden, no importa cuánto tiempo esté reinando, tal vez 3 meses, o incluso una semana, no quiero dar más detalles, ya se daran despues… si tienen dudas tratan de responderlas, cuando sea el momento le podrán preguntar al señor issei…- nadie se dio cuenta, ella tenía una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, como si fuese que su vida se estuviera desbordando…

-muchas gracias por asistir a todos, ¿alguna otra cosa su excelentísima?- preguntó el obispo.

-pido la presencia de lord issei… usted me ha ayudado mucho, y no me importa que protesten después de todo este no es un asunto político y el parlamento no puede opinar, soy la jefa de estado y haré lo que se debe con el señor issei..

Issei paso al frente y se inco.

La hermana de la chica le entregó a nicole la espada.

-Yo te nombro caballero GRADO:1 de las órdenes, de inglaterra, la orden del elefante, la orden de dannebrog y de la orden de Nicole l.- ella le entrego todas las medallas.

El se levanto tranquilo, y ella tomo su mejilla y lo beso sin dudar.

El disfruto mucho ese beso, duró tanto.

Los príncipes de los nobles se enojaron y se impresionaron, todos se quedaron muy impresionados, nunca había pasado algo asi…

¿qué pensarían los demás?¿su reputación?, si le preguntara a nicole diría "y a mi que me importa"

Todos se pusieron dudosos al oír "orden de nicole primera" a caso ella la había inventado, todos opinaban que esta chica estaba haciendo lo que quería.. no podía contradecirla, pues no es un asunto político

Ella le puso todas las medallas, y le dio una espada con un diamante que representaba la nueva orden que había inventado.

-muchas gracias a todos por asistir… muchas gracias- dijo ella mirando con algunas lágrimas.

Eso quitó toda la indignación de los nobles, no podían decirle nada.

-¡que dios salve a la reina!- dijeron al unísono toda la gente aplaudiendo.

Issei avanzó a recogerla y tomados de la mano fueron al auto que esperaba y subieron.

Ellos se dirigían al palacio de buckingham no era mucho, todo era protocolo.

-mmm perdon issei si te cause problemas- dijo ella llorando- pero quería entregarte esta carta… no quiero que la abras hasta que te diga pero quiero que la conserves… y esta otra para Crystal chan… debe de estar enojada conmigo y la entiendo.

* * *

Capítulo 18:"perdón ll"

 **Gracias por las review, si tienen ideas o cosas que me quieran decir con mucho gusto responderé por este medio o por MP, como ustedes quieran muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
